Heart of the Matter
by inkco20
Summary: Swan Queen. Regina gave Emma her heart literally. Happened after 3x15 (Quiet Minds) and differ from that point. ["This," Regina gestured to the red glowing object in her hand, "is my heart." "Wait what?" Emma exclaimed. "Am I hearing that right? That is your heart?" She pointed at the thingy in Regina's hand. "And you want to give it to me, of all people?"]
1. Heart of the Matter

A/N: Hi there. I just have this idea in my head and I hope you'll like it. Feel free to PM me or ask me on tumblr (inkco20). Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: OUaT is not mine.

* * *

"Emma, I need you to take this," Regina stated calmly as she handed a strange looking thing she held with quite care in her grasp.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head. "What do you mean? What is that thing?"

"This," Regina gestured to the red glowing object in her hand, "is my heart."

"Wait what!?" Emma exclaimed. "Am I hearing that right? That is _your _heart?" She pointed at the _thingy _in Regina's hand. "And you want to give it to _me_, of all people?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that Zelena won't suspect where it is."

"But— I am _me_. I might crush it on my way to put it somewhere safe, or maybe when I'm with Pongo he could accidentally lick it or something. I don't think I'm the right person for that." Emma said aghast.

"That's why you're perfect for this." Regina still had that same calm demeanor that Emma hated oh so much.

"You need your heart, Regina. You can't just walk around heartless," Emma waved her hands around. "I just got back, and you're handing me your heart? Oh my God. I think I'm gonna be sick." Emma's feature pale instantaneously. She gripped the side of the marmer table to steady her. Her knuckles went white at the strength she used.

They were inside Regina's office. Emma thought Regina had called her here to discuss the strategy for tonight's meeting (duel, actually) with the infamous Wicked Witch. Well, they did discuss it a bit before suddenly Regina pulled a small brown sack and glided the contain (which turned out to be her heart) and grasped it softly in her hand. And all hell broke lose (according to Emma).

Regina put her heart inside the sack and approached Emma. "Emma," she called her softly. "We need to do this."

_Deep breath. Deep breath. Exhale. Inhale. Okay. _Emma tried to calm herself down. "Again. Why do you give it to me? I still don't understand."

"It's rather simple, really." Regina promised.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Here," Regina extend her arm with the sack and waited for Emma to grab it.

Emma sighed, defeated. "Okay," she grabbed the sack and felt the thumping heart inside. She tried with all her might not to gag or to vomit or anything that include an excessive amount of bodily fluid. Her hand was shaking.

"Emma, it's okay." Regina put her hand on Emma's bicep. "It's okay," she repeated once more.

Emma visibly relaxed by Regina's touch. Her shoulder dropped and the tension was evaporating away. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forgot how intense Storybrooke can be," Emma explained half-heartedly. "Will this keep on beating?"

"Yes, that is what heart tends to do, Miss Swan." Regina quipped.

"I know, but…" Emma wanted to say that she felt something else. Something she couldn't explain the moment she got the brown sack. "Never mind. Do I need to hide this now?"

"Preferably."

"Okay. Assuming you needn't know where I'll put it, be careful okay. I'll meet you in the Main Street as soon as I can." Emma said as she grabbed her car key with her free hand.

By the time the duel finished, Regina was thrown away to the top of clock tower. Luckily for anyone (except Zelena) in Storybrooke, she was still kicking and alive. After a small discussion on the top floor of clock tower which Zelena destroyed earlier, Emma offered to drive Regina home. To everyone surprises, Regina didn't object.

When she passed out _inside _Emma's bug though, the blonde became worried. After she pulled into Regina's driveway, she got out of the car and went to the passenger side. She shook Regina's shoulder gently, but the brunette didn't even move. She tried again, but it didn't take.

_Now should I panic? _Emma thought. She then shook Regina a little bit harder and called her name as well. To her relief, Regina stirred a bit and fluttered her eyes opened.

"Hey, you okay? Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital? Just to be on the safe side." Emma asked.

"I— think I am." Regina shook her head and then winced.

Emma's eyes widened. "Are you _really _sure, seriously Regina, I'm concerned." Emma said earnestly.

Regina answered Emma by trying to get out of the car. The key phrase was _trying_. She ended up stumbled upon Emma's arms, and Emma readily caught her on time.

"Okay. Now I know there's something wrong with you. Come on," Emma helped Regina to the door but halfway through the brunette's legs gave up on her. "Is it okay if I carry you then?" Emma asked very softly because she knew how much Regina hate to be vulnerable when there's other people around, especially when it's in front of Emma. Regina just nodded weakly and Emma put her hands on the back of Regina's knees and carried her bridal style. She got into her house using the keys she fished out of Regina's pocket and then she put Regina down on the couch gently.

"Do you need anything? Aspirin? Water?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head weakly. "You— could try and heal me," Regina managed to croak softly.

"What?!" That's the second today Regina managed to surprise her, and Emma is usually immune to surprises except when it comes to Storybrooke and everything in it. Well, to be fair this last two years she has been trying to adapt to every surprises this town has ever thrown at her.

"Heal." Regina whispered brokenly.

"What's wrong with you?"

Regina just shook her head again slowly before she fell into a violent coughing fit. Emma's eyes widened almost comically when the brunette opened her hand that has been covering her mouth, and her palm was red with blood.

_This is bad. Very bad. _Emma ran into the kitchen to find clean cloth and damped it before running back to the couch. She helped the almost immobile brunette clean the blood on her palm and near her lips.

Emma put the now dirty cloth aside, rubbed her face and exhaled loudly. "Okay. Tell me what to do." She knelt next to the couch, where Regina was still laying.

Unfortunately for Emma, Regina was quickly losing her consciousness.

"Shit." _Magic lessons from Regina. Feelings. Emotions. Shit. I'm scared, how will that help? Shit. Focus Emma. Now is not the time to talk to yourself. Focus. _

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. _Regina needs to be healed. Henry will be devastated if I don't do it. Okay. Henry. _She felt compelled to open her eyes and suddenly she felt the urge to hover her hands just inches on top of Regina's body. She made a move like she's scanning her injury and decided to stop at around her stomach. She concentrated again.

_Good God holly molly. Why are my hands glowing? _

A few moments after the bright blueish glow from her hands finished emanating, Emma blinked rapidly. It's still amazed her how crazy and how _real _magic really is. And how it always takes one or more death threat for _her _magic to work. And somehow, it always, always involves Regina in one way or another. Hmm.

The groan that she heard from Regina broke her train of thought. "Hey, you okay? Bad question. Sorry. How do you feel?" Emma unconsciously helped Regina sat up on the couch.

"It seems I don't have any internal bleeding anymore, Miss Swan." Regina said trying to be sarcastic, but not succeeding on that matter.

"Whoa wait. Internal bleeding? The hell?"

"I believe you healed me?" Regina asked.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows before nodded so very slowly. "I— think so?"

"Go back to our—_your _son, Emma." Regina groaned.

"He's your son too, Regina. He will remember everything." Emma stated confidently. "And he'll be okay with his grandparents. Maybe bored the hell out of his mind, but he'll be okay. I can help you around, considering I don't know how well I did heal you." Emma offered.

It's actually more than that, she is concerned about Regina. Her half sister just threw her away (literally) and left her in an almost dying state because she's looking for Regina's heart. That's quite an envy she has.

"I'll be fine. I'll live another day to defeat Zelena." Regina answered shortly.

"You are not just a means to an end, you know that, right? I'm sorry if I'm being so frontal right now but I really do need to say all of this. You matter, Regina, whether Henry remembers you or not. And I say it one more time, he will. I'll see to it."

Regina just raised her eyebrows skeptically from the blonde heartfelt confession. It was unexpected, but at the same time it warmed her heart. Wait, she doesn't have her heart right now.

Shaking her head slowly, Regina rose and got up the couch. "I'm fine, Emma. Go home." She brushed a few invisible lint on her coat, her nervous habit shown.

Emma folded her hands in front of her chest. "I don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter what you believe." Regina said softly whilst turning her body back and started walking towards the stairs.

Emma quickly caught up. "Just… could you please let me help?" Emma pleaded. It's not like her to give up in a fight, but after everything that Regina has done for her, she thinks one night taking care of the brunette won't do anybody harm. Especially if Zelena is still lurking in the dark of the night to find Regina's heart.

"Fine." Regina stated through her clenched teeth and started ascending the stairs. Emma followed her but Regina quickly lost her breath along the way. She was slightly panting and holding the bannister with all her might.

Emma quickly held the brunette stabile. She just stayed there, waiting for Regina to catch her breath. When Regina tried to move after a while, Emma helped her and to her relief, she didn't complain.

Upon making it to the bedroom, Emma helped Regina to the bed and asked softly, "is there anything that I can do to help?" Even without saying it, Emma knows that Regina is in a lot of pain right now. She can see it, in her eyes, in her movement, in her ragged breathing, and in a way she leaned to Emma for support.

Regina shook her head.

Emma exhaled softly. "Okay. I'll be on the couch if you need me. Just shout."


	2. Inoculation Day

A/N: Hi! Thanks guys for all the fave/review/follow. Here goes ch2. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

The next morning, Emma was awakened by strong smell of coffee from the kitchen. She was sleeping on the couch where she healed Regina the other night. As she is _so _not a morning person, the smell of good coffee is always one of many ways to wake her up completely. Well, until she gulped some of it into her system, that is.

She sleepily thumped her feet on her way to the kitchen (where Regina put her coffee machine) and greeted with the sight of a healthy Regina. Emma exhaled a loud sigh, a relief, without even realising it. "Morning," Emma mumbled.

"Good morning, Emma." Regina said quietly. She offered a fresh cup of coffee for Emma, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled as she blowed inside her hot cup. "How are you feeling?"

"You did good yesterday, thank you." Regina said matter of factly.

"No problem. You ready to go?"

Regina nodded.

They drove together in silence, in Emma's bug to the loft to check in on Henry. After that, Emma promised Regina to get her heart back to her chest. It really unnerved Emma how Regina was walking around without her heart, literally. But before they were halfway there, Emma's phone rang frantically. It was Mary Margaret.

"Hey Mary Margaret, what's up?"

"Emma! You have to come fast! Zelena is here! We—" suddenly the phone dropped and there's a loud sound of a sick thud and David's growling. Then Emma heard David's sword clanging and Henry's muffled sound accompanied by Zelena's cackling madly.

Emma's feature pale considerably. She stopped the bug and put it on handheld brake. "Henry."

Regina's lips quivered as she reached Emma's hand and suddenly a purple smoke was engulfing them and by the time Emma blinked, she was already at the loft.

Zelena was trying to get Henry's heart but her hand was electrified every time it got near Henry's chest, whilst his chest is glowing with bright orange light. Henry was trying to get away but he was too petrified by the woman that keep getting near him and suddenly he saw the big sword on David's hand and his mum appearing in the middle of purple mist. Shock doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Mum!" Henry cried out.

"Henry!" Both Emma and Regina shouted and Emma ran towards Henry. Regina waved her hand quickly and Zelena was thrown away to another part of the room.

Regina positioned herself in front of Emma and Henry, as if she was their shield.

"David, is Mary Margaret okay?" Emma asked while she is still hugging Henry tightly.

It turned out that the thump sound Emma heard earlier on the phone was the sound of Mary Margaret's head hitting the wall quite violently. That's why David tried to hit Zelena with the sword. The pregnant Mary Margaret was still conscious but they were worried.

"I don't know. She's still not responding well," David's voice quivered.

"What do you want, Greenie?" Regina hissed to Zelena.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zelena mocked. "I want a heart. It doesn't matter whose, but I prefer to take it from someone you love," she licked her lips. "And considering their hearts," she gestured to Mary Margaret and David, "couldn't suffice, well, the next best thing is Henry's heart. What did you do to his heart, hmm?" Zelena said. She then wiped the blood that was dripping from the corner of her lips.

"No more tricks left, hmm? " Regina taunted.

Zelena strolled towards Regina and she stopped right in front of her. "Oh, don't you worry little sis, I still have a few left on my sleeve," Zelena smiled wickedly. Suddenly she plunged her right hand right inside Regina's chest, and Regina gasped in pain.

"Regina!" Emma shouted and stepped forward towards Regina. She had enough of these. So she did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She grasped Zelena's hand and pulled it out of Regina's chest. "I'm tired," she pushed Zelena away with all her might and Zelena fell down with a thud, "with you hurting my family!" Emma shouted.

Zelena rised up gracefully as she brushed the invisible lint in her green coat. That gesture is so very familiar with Emma who has seen it a hundred times in Regina.

"Well in that case," Zelena said as she clenched her jaw and made her lips smile forcefully. "I will hurt _you_."

Emma faintly heard Henry's cries as he saw the horror in his life so suddenly. She took a sharp breath as Zelena's hand grasped her heart. When she tried to tug it loose, the heart didn't budge but the pain it caused still left Emma almost breathless. She felt all her other sense became dull while the soft blue light started to glow in her chest. Zelena tried to pull the heart once again with all her might, and Emma literally fell down to her knees from all the pain she has to experience.

"The rumour is true. Luckily I have something that may pleasure you, _Saviour_." Zelena cackled evilly. She abruptly pulled out her hand from Emma's chest.

The pain was making Emma fuzzy. She couldn't really take in what actually happened.

Zelena put her right hand in her pocket briefly, and tilted her head. Her lips moved to form a slow lazy smile (which was still wicked, mind you). She pulled out her hand from her pocket and lunged her right hand inside Emma's chest, again.

This time, Emma felt something small jab her heart and the pain was too excruciating she let out a small cry through her clenched teeth. As soon as the pain started, it stopped. Emma tried to launch herself at Zelena to manhandle her but before she got the chance to, Zelena vanished inside a dark green smoke laughing wickedly.

Emma grabbed her chest. She panted lightly for a while, but after that she felt fine, luckily. She turned back to see Regina calming Henry down by hugging him tightly. Seeing both of them were okay, Emma turned to her parents.

"David. How's Mary Margaret? The baby?" Emma asked hurriedly.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called her as she tried to move. "I think we're okay." She smiled weakly.

"Can you stand? I want to take you to hospital, just to be sure," Emma stated.

"I'll take your mother. I think Henry deserves an explanation," David said softly to Emma as he helped his wife to his feet. "Are you okay?" He asked Emma.

Emma just nodded swiftly and exhaled softly when she saw Mary Margaret up and about on her feet. She smiled to both of them as she turned her back and went to Henry. She heard the shuffling sound of her parents getting out of the loft.

"Hey kid," Emma called her son who was still snuggling close to Regina on the couch. "You okay?"

"I— I think I am, but I'm not sure…" Henry said with a small voice. "What was all that?" Henry's lips quivered as tears threatened to fall down. He unconsciously burrowed deeper into Regina's side.

"I don't know where to start," Emma exhaled softly. "Regina, a little help?" Emma grimaced.

"It's alright Henry. You can start by asking some questions, and we'll be here to answer it." Regina said softly as she rubbed her hand on Henry's back soothingly.

"Oh, do you know where his book is?" Emma asked Regina.

"I tried to find it but it seems to disappear with the last curse," Regina stated softly.

"Curse?" Henry's eyes widened at the mention of that horrible thing, although he has calmed down considerably.

"This is going to be a lot smoother if we have the book," Emma smiled sadly. "I still don't know how to explain the curse without hurting any of us," she stated.

Emma held her gaze at Regina, who was having the same conflicted thoughts as she was.

"Henry, sweetheart, will you believe me if I told you that I was your mother?" Regina asked softly, and Emma could heard the fear in her voice as well. The fear of rejection, from the one she loves the most.

Henry looked up to Regina, who was still burrowed on his side, with a cute little smile gracing his lips. He shrugged. "I think so…"

"With you trying to glue yourself with your mother, it would appear so, kid." Emma huffed.

Henry smiled sheepishly and Regina was smiling so bright it surprised Emma.

"Jealous, Miss Swan?" Regina purred and it couldn't be interpreted as non other than flirting.

Emma gulped audibly and she turned back her attention to Henry. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I was wondering when you guys split up," Henry scrunched his face.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

They both spoke at the same time. This time Henry was smiling at their reaction.

"Wait kid. You just saw magic, live, with your own eyes, and you are more interested in my relationship with Regina?" Emma asked with her eyebrows up.

"We have a relationship?" Now it's Regina turn to be surprised by Emma.

"Well… Uh— we have to get your heart." Emma abruptly changed the subject.

"Wow. You're walking around _without _your heart?" Henry asked aghast.

"Now you're panicking him," Regina gestured to Henry.

Emma glared at Regina before saying, "I'm gonna call my parents, and then we're gonna get your heart." She pulled out her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed David's number. She waited for a while before David picked up.

"Hey David. Yeah? She's okay? Okay. Yeah. I'm going to the station with Regina and Henry. We'll meet you at the hospital after we're done. Yeah. I know. Hug her for me? Kay. Bye."

Henry and Regina was still watching her with that curious expression that was very similar gracing on their face.

"I hope you didn't put my heart in one of those filthy drawer in the station," Regina growled.

"Well—" Emma's face blushed.

"Oh dear lord. I didn't know you are _this _prosaic, Miss Swan." Regina drawled.

"But nobody can guess where I put it right? So your heart is safe with me." Emma pouted.

Henry laughed out loud at the double meaning of the sentence because why the hell not. He already thought her mother and this strange comforting woman are dating or something, so that sentence really take the point.

Emma and Regina was surprised by the sound of joy coming from their son. Emma eventually let the laughter died down and shrugged.

_Even Henry thought I was in a relationship with Regina. Man, I know she was hot, but hell, she can be such a bitch sometimes, _Emma thought. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and said, "Come on, we haven't got all day."


	3. Inoculation Day, Heart Protection Spell

**A/N: Hi Guys, thanks for reviews/faves/follows. Really appreciate it. I hope you like the story. It's a double update today. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 — Inoculation Day, Heart Protection Spell**

When Emma pulled out the brown sack from the middle drawer of her old desk, she extended her hand for Regina to take the sack.

Regina eyed her suspiciously before taking the offer. She opened the sack and pulled out her own heart. The object was glowing a dark red and it was pretty bright in the darkness of Emma's office.

Henry's eyes glinted. "May I touch it?"

"Here," Regina put her hand under Henry's and put her heart in Henry's hand.

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right kid," Emma chuckled.

"It's beautiful…" Henry wandered aloud. "So you like my Mum too?" Henry asked innocently (although not that innocent) at Regina while he was still holding her heart. Before Regina even answered, the heart started to beat more frantically than usual and Henry caught that.

Emma visually cringed at the question but she tried to ignore it.

Regina slightly blushed at the question and tried to shake it off by taking her heart. "Henry, can I have my heart back now?"

Henry just smiled cheekily and he released his hand from Regina's heart softly. Regina put both of her hands around her heart and softly put it back inside her chest. She gasped softly as her heart is trying to synchronise with her body again.

"Can you put the same spell as the one you put on Henry?" Emma asked her after Regina's breathing became normal.

"I can't. It is physically impossible," Regina said sadly.

"For you. Not for me. Teach me," Emma said as she shrugged.

"You have magic too?" Henry asked Emma excitedly. His eyes beamed.

"I— kind of— yes?" Emma wasn't sure what she has, after all it took her a while to accept the _possibility _that magic exists, let alone having it as her birthright as the child of True Love.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you have magic, we've seen it on so many occassion." Regina explained plainly to Henry.

"Yeah? Cool. So you put a spell on my heart and the impolite redhead couldn't take it from me," Henry stated as he looked at Regina expectantly.

"I did."

"Now you need my Mum to do the same magic you did to me?" Henry asked.

"I want to, Henry. It's easier than finding a hiding place, and it's healthier for the person with the said heart as well." Emma said as matter of fact. She didn't want to dwell at the fact that Regina's mother was heartless for a very long time and it didn't end well for anyone.

Henry nodded slowly, trying to sink in the new information. "Okay." He looked at Emma expectantly, waiting for his mum to move closer to them.

Emma strolled towards them and looked at Regina. "So?"

"Very well. Henry dear, could you move a little bit farther?" Regina asked softly. Henry took three small steps back and Regina nodded subtly, indicating that it's enough.

"Okay Emma. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Emma nodded.

"You need to follow my instruction very carefully. Do you understand?" Regina asked again.

Emma nodded again.

"Give me your hand," Regina extended her right hand. She took the hand that Emma gave her and put it right above her heart.

Emma could feel the heat flowing from Regina's body. She could feel the beating of the very heart she was vowed to protect, and she could feel the warm that spreading from her hand into her core.

"Concentrate. Think about the ones you love the most." Regina commanded.

Emma's brain suddenly filled with memories of Henry. The memories that Regina gave her, mixed with her own memories after she arrived in Storybrooke. Henry's laugh. Henry's belief. Henry's love for her. What she didn't expect was it was accompanied by one of the most important people in her life beside Henry. She was seeing memories of Regina. The first meeting. Their countless fights over nothing and anything. Their acceptance that if they work together, they will overcome almost anything. Regina. The mother of her son.

To wrap everything up, she felt her love for her parents. Sure, they gave her no choice, growing up alone, always running, never stays in one place for too long, fear of commitment, fear of attachment. But she's mature enough to realise that without them giving her away, without the curse, she wouldn't have Henry, and she wouldn't have Regina.

She has people that she cares about in Storybrooke. She has family. So she let all her emotions surfacing, and she let it spread towards her hand, onto Regina's heart.

"Good," Emma heard Regina purred. "Now think about protecting the heart you hold on your hand with all that emotions."

So she did.

Henry saw the bright blue light coming from Emma's hand and the dark red glow spreading Regina's chest as to lock the heart in its place. His eyes widened in wonder and amazement. Well, he is a twelve years old boy. It doesn't take much to entertain him.

Regina felt the push and a sharp jolt pinching her heart. Unconsciously, she grabbed Emma's upper arms to steady herself, and at the same time, Emma opened her eyes. They locked their gaze for a little while before turning their heads away.

"Did it work?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"Yes, it should be." Regina nodded assertively.

"It was awesome Mum. You're like Hermione," Henry said with pride and joy.

Emma smiled at the reference, and Regina smiled softly at the son that was so close yet so far away.

"Okay. One business done. Let's go to the hospital to check up on Mary Margaret. We need to find the book, Henry, if you want to know the full explanation without us awkwardly trying to tell you the full story." Emma cringed again.

Upon walking out of the Sheriff's station, Regina stopped just before they are going inside the bug. Emma tilted her head.

"Hey, you coming?"

"I—"

"Come on, she'll be thrilled to see you." Emma said nonchalantly. "And it's easier to protect Henry if we're together," Emma added.

"Very well then," and Regina climbed inside the bug.

On the way to the hospital, Henry asked a few question about magic and Storybrooke, nothing too alarming, yet. Regina and Emma answered as best as they could without really explaining that the town was the product of a Dark Curse, cast by his adoptive mother.

Once they found what room Mary Margaret stayed in, they went to the said room and oh how glad Emma was to find out that her parents are okay. Wicked Witch or not, Storybrooke never has a dull day. The seconds Emma laid eyes on her mum, she ran (literally) to hug her tightly. The spell for locking Regina's heart was bringing its side effect on her. She's a bit too emotional than usual. She even whispered, "I'm glad you and my little brother or sister is okay, Mum." Yeah, she even called Mary Margaret with the moniker.

Mary Margaret hugged Emma back just as tightly as her eyes watered. As she pulled away, she cupped Emma's face and she smiled lovingly for a while before Emma got too shy. She then shifted her focus to her grandson. "Henry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My Mums are just telling me how cool Storybrooke is!"

They all chuckled.

"Now you have two Mums, huh, Champs?" David teased. "How's that feel?"

"Awesome! They both have magic! Like real magic!" Henry extended both of his hand to gesture something big. "How are you feeling, Mary Margaret?" Henry asked as she approached the school teacher.

"I'm fine Henry. But Dr. Whale said I have to spent the night here, just in case," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Henry muttered softly.

"It's not your fault, honey," Mary Margaret smiled at her grandson and stroke his hair softly.

"Ah, on that note, do you happen to know where the book is, Snow?" Regina asked.

"Snow?" Henry squeezed his nose. "As in Snow White?" His eyes bulged.

Emma literally slapped her hand on her face. "Uhm—" and then she eyed Regina as if to say _Regina, a little help here?! _

Mary Margaret and David was looking at each other and a slightly bedazzled look graced their faces. They didn't know what to do either.

"Yes. She is Snow White, honey. But here everybody calls her Mary Margaret." Regina stated quickly and calmly. "The book, Snow? And close your mouth dear, we knew your head was hit but there's no need to let the insects choke you as well."

Mary Margaret blinked rapidly before closing her mouth and clearing her throat. "Oh, well. The book just appeared out of no where the first time I've found it." She explained. "It was in the closet, then I gave it to Henry." She smiled fondly.

"You gave me a book? When?" Henry tilted his head confusedly.

Mary Margaret grimaced as she looked at Henry for a while, and she turned her head to ask for help from her daughter, only to be met by her mouthing '_sorry_' and she looked at Henry again.

"I did. Two years ago," Mary Margaret explained. "You'll understand when you read it, Henry," she added.

Henry nodded slowly. "So you," he pointed at David, "are Prince Charming?"

"At your service, Your Highness," David grinned proudly.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Henry mumbled to himself.

"Come on Emma," Regina took the lead. "We have a closet to raid."


	4. Inoculation Day, Curse Breaking

**Chapter 4 — Inoculation Day, Curse Breaking**

With David and Mary Margaret still in the hospital, it was Emma's and Regina's job to find the storybook.

"Hey kid, you want to help us?" Emma shouted from inside the closet while Regina was looking at some boxes Emma brought out.

"Sure, what's the book like?"

"Hmm. It was big." Emma said plainly.

Upon hearing this, Regina rolled her eyes. "It is a leather bound book, with brown color, and gold lettering Henry. It is about this big," Regina used both her hands to approximate the scale of the storybook.

"Kay," Henry shrugged and started moving around in Mary Margaret's closet, pushing Emma who was already there a little deeper inside it.

"Careful kid. You could knock me dead with my mum's sweater or something," Emma muttered under her breath.

"Wait a minute—" Henry looked at Emma suspiciously. "Snow White is _your _mum?"

"Unfortunately so," Regina quipped while she was still ransacking the boxes.

"Hold on. I'm Snow White's _grandson_?" Henry asked in shock. "What the hell?"

"Henry, language," Regina scolded him.

"Sorry," he pouted. "But seriously, how crazy this situation is? My Mum is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and I'm my Mum's son. I have another Mum who splitted up with my Mum." Henry mumbled his explanation while his eyes were still searching for the book. "Wait, is that…?" His eyes were fixated on a leather bound book with gold lettering, just as Regina has described it to be. "Hey Mum," he pulled Emma's sleeve, "is that it?"

The book appeared under one of Mary Margaret's shoeboxes in one corner of the closet. Emma scrutinised the book for a minute before pulling it abruptly.

"Mum, watch it," Henry shouted when he saw a pair of boots flying right onto her mother's head because of the momentum.

Luckily, Emma reflexes caught up fast. She dodged the killer boots just in time and those pair dropped with a big thud to the carpet.

Regina, who heard the commotion tilted her head inside the closet. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just clumsy Mum, as always," Henry admonished. "She pulled the book way too hard and some shoes dropped off." He said as he walked out of the closet.

Regina and Henry walked out from Mary Margaret's room once they tidied the boxes back to their places, and waited for Emma to join them in the living room. Regina personally didn't want to spend another minute in Snow's bedroom if she could prevent it.

"So…" Emma said sheepishly as one of her hand held the storybook.

"So?" Henry eyed her suspiciously.

"Do you trust me?" Emma softly asked Henry. There are so many things that were jumbled inside her head. By opening the possibility of giving Henry back his memories, she would open a lot of pain, a lot of open wounds, a lot of goodbyes, a lot of sadness, of heartbreaks, tales of betrayal and forgiveness, and she would shattered a once again Henry's vision of the world. Hell, his mother is the Evil Queen, for goodness sake. So Emma Swan relies on what always saves her since the day she was aware that she was all she had. She relies on her instinct, for Henry to trust her. For Henry to believe in her.

"Yes, I do," although Henry's eyebrows furrowed by the question.

"Here, take the book," Emma smiled sadly.

Henry thought her Mum was being strange. It was too jittery even for Emma. But nevertheless, he trusts her with everything he has. So he did take the book.

The moment he touched the storybook, he blinked. A vast amount of memories rushed through his head, his ten-years-old self running to Boston to bring Emma to Storybrooke, eating the apple turnover which lead into breaking the curse by Emma kissing her, his Mum trying to be good only to be betrayed by Emma and to be played by Cora, being kidnapped, his Mums saving him from Neverland, his Dad teaching him to sword fight, his Mum letting him go at the town line. Mum. Mummy.

"Mum," he breathed out loud. He blinked the images away and turned his head to look at Regina who was anxiously waiting for his response. "Mum!" he lunged at her and hugged her with all his might. "I've missed you!"

"Henry," Regina breathed as she smiled brightly and caught Henry with her arms. "I'm sorry I have to let you go," she whispered gently to his ear. "I love you, Henry," Regina pulled away and kissed him gently on the forehead. Henry was smiling through the entire exchange.

By the time Regina kissed Henry, a wave of magic pushed through them at the centre and Emma was pushed aback by the power. The energy pulsated outward and they all blinked away the confusion.

Regina's eyes was cloudy at first, but suddenly it dawned on her that she got her memory back from the missing year. She looked at Henry and smiled brightly at her son. She even surprised herself by having such light magic that she didn't know she has. Then she smiled even brighter when she realised that Henry loves her too, unconditionally.

"You did it," Emma whispered in awe. "You broke the curse."

Henry just lunged again at his mum and he whispered shyly "I love you too," to Regina.

The sudden phone call that rang through the air surprised all of them. Emma smiled sheepishly before picking up her phone.

"Hey, yeah. You remember? Okay. I guess we'll go the hospital again. Yeah, no problem, really. Kay. See ya." She hung up.

"Guys it was David. He said their memories are back, and they know how to defeat Zelena. They want to discuss it with you," Emma looked at Regina.

"Whoa. So I broke two curse then?" Henry grinned madly.

"I guess you did, yeah," Emma smirked.

"That is so cool. Mum, is it true, that Zelena is actually your sister?" Henry asked Regina.

"Yes, dear. But Mother never told me about her," Regina smiled sadly. Her eyes went somewhere inside her memory, while Henry squeezed her hands tightly.

"It's okay Mum. I know you and Emma will defeat her, and everything will go back to normal. You have us now Mum." Henry said earnestly.

"Yeah. You have me, and Ma." He gestured to himself, and then to Emma, who raised her eyebrows in surprised. "Come on, Mums. I wanna see Grams and Gramps. It's so strange having all these memories jumbled into me while knowing that at some point I didn't even know you guys exist." Henry talkative mood brightened their mood.

"Yeah, you tell me." Emma mumbled. "Kay, I got the keys. Let's go to the hospital again." Emma shook her head and got out of the loft.

The journey back to the hospital was much more cheery with Henry talking nonstop about New York and filling in his missing year for Regina's benefit. He talked about random things. Pizza, movie, popcorn, people, pastry, apple tree, parks, anything he could think of. He talked about school, his friends, his homeworks, his projects, and how everything is so different from Storybrooke. He talked about how this one year he sensed something was missing, but didn't really know what it was until Regina spent the day with him.

"Mums I'm hungry," Henry stated while he pouted and gave them the puppy eyed look.

"I'll make dinner after we finished talking with the Uncharmings, okay sweetie?" Regina offered. They actually did forget to have lunch after all the commotion that had happened in a short period of time.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"Don't worry dear, you are part of their clan as well."

Emma snorted. Regina's tone was different, it was playful and it even sounded like an endearment of sort than anything else. So when she snorted, she looked through the mirror and saw Henry was grinning as well because he understood what her mother insinuated.

They all went back to the same room this afternoon and Henry ran to hug his grandparents. "Grams," Henry greeted Mary Margaret. "I'm going to have a baby uncle or aunt!" He exclaimed, now remembering that Mary Margaret is pregnant. "Wow!"

David chuckled as he moved towards Henry and put his arm on his shoulder. "Babysitting duty, Champs."

"No worries Gramps, right on it!" Henry laughed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Mary Margaret smiled playfully. "We don't know. We want it to be a surprise."

Emma and Regina stood there, observing the warmth radiating from the small family. It was all they wanted for Henry. For him to be happy, and surrounded by the people who would move heaven and earth for him.

After a while (because of her stomach rumbling inwardly from hunger), Emma interrupted.

"Hey guys, what about Zelena? You know how to defeat her?"

Suddenly silence filled the room. Emma could feel the tension radiating from Regina, Mary Margaret and David who look at each other interchangeably.

She furrowed her eyebrows, a confusion dawned on her face. "What?"

Mary Margaret looked at Regina for a while, then to David who nodded, and started talking. "The only thing that can defeat Zelena is light magic. That's why I casted the curse."

"Whoa wait. You casted the curse?" Emma's eyes widened at the new information.

"Yes." Mary Margaret smiled sadly.

"But if you did it, how in the hell… Whose heart did you use?" Emma trailed. She approached Henry and put her arm around his shoulder in a comforting motion, not only for Henry, but also for her as well.

Regina just narrowed her eyes, waiting for the two idiots to weave the tale. David smiled lovingly to his wife, although he had his hand on top of his heart, and the other hand is grasping on his wife's hand.

"We used my heart," David stated.

"What?!" _Okay, I think I'm going to be sick. _Emma thought. "One moment," she held up one finger to them and ran like hell to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Emma didn't have enough fluid in her stomach to be retched. She didn't digest any food at all since this morning. She dry-heaved for a while and nothing came. Eventually she tried to take deep breaths and calmed herself.

A soft knock was heard from the door and she could hear Regina's soft voice calling her. "Emma, may I come in?"

Emma took a deep breath before opening the door and letting Regina in. Then she closed the door again so she was in a small space with Regina fricking Mills. Right after she closed the door, she realised what a bad idea this all was. _Shit, she's going to kill me_.

"Emma." Regina started.

"No. No no no no no. I need time to freak out. I need time to remember why I'm doing this. I have a life, in New York, and I'm coming back here because a pirate told me that _my _family is in danger. Now you're telling me _my mum_ casted the curse? With _my dad's _heart? And both are still alive? What the fricking hell? I should have not come back. I should have chosen not to. My parents once again decided my fate." Emma was sitting in the corner hugging both her knees and speaking to her hands.

"You don't mean that," Regina said, tried to be gentle even though Emma's rant sent a jolt of pain through her heart. Emma had to come back, if she didn't, she wouldn't have Henry. "You need to listen to the rest of the story Emma. We'll talk about anything you want later. But right now, you can at least try to hear their stories, of why they did what they did."

"No." _I can't deal with this. All these pain are too much for me to handle. _

"Emma!" Regina gasped.

Emma still sat crunching herself to be smaller and smaller in the corner, and she fell asleep, because suddenly there's this peace inside her. Suddenly Regina and her parents and Henry are far away, and the stillness made her sleepy. So she gave into it. And she fell asleep.


	5. Second Day, Explanation of the Curse

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the review/fave/follows as well. I hope you enjoy. Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 — Second Day, Explanation of the Curse**

When Emma fell asleep in the middle of argument, that's when Regina knows something is horribly wrong with the blonde. The fighting spirit inside Emma could never be tamed unless she chose to do so. She vaguely remembered her sister trying to take Emma's heart twice without succeed. That must be it. Zelena.

She tried to shake Emma awake, to no avail. She even tried some spell but it didn't work either. So she magically dragged Emma to the couch on Mary Margaret's hospital bedroom. When she did, all three pairs of eyes widened at the state of unconscious Emma hovering by to the couch by herself.

"We have to continue the conversation later," Regina demanded gently to the True Love Pair.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret and David asked simultaneously.

"I'm not sure. She was ranting and suddenly she fell asleep."

"What? That's not like Emma." Mary Margaret stated.

"She's in shock. She is just asleep and when we defeat Zelena, we'll ask her for the cure." Regina explained to the parents of the now sleeping beauty on the couch.

"What do you mean? Zelena has got something to do with this?" David gestured to the sleeping Emma on the couch.

"I believe so. But right now I'm going to make dinner for my son. Come Henry, I'll make you your favourite." Regina extended one of her arm and her son approached her and hugged her side.

"Bye Gramps. Get well soon, Grams. Take care of my mum?" Henry asked David.

"Sure kiddo, you betcha." David winked to him.

"I believe she will be okay, you two needs your beauty rest as well. Have a good night, Henry and I will see you tomorrow," Regina bid her goodbye.

Emma woke up to the darkness. For a moment she even considered herself suddenly blind. But a small light appeared and it stretched out, and she could see where she is. She's in the Main Street, but she's alone. The only sound she could hear was from the wind blowing softly and the scratches of tree branches.

_What is this? Purgatory? Where's everybody? _

Emma tried to open her mouth and speak. "Hello?" All she heard was the echo of her own voice, it sounded hollow and empty. The last thing she remembered was ranting on and about to Regina. Well, about life as usual.

She looked down to herself. The usual red leather jacket, her favourite white tee, and skinny jeans. Looked about right. So she is still herself. But where is everyone else? What happened?

Suddenly she heard a familiar footsteps approaching. She turned back and saw…

Herself.

_Whoa. This is definitely not Storybrooke. _

Her other self was tilting her head, as if considering whether to talk to her or not. Her other self bit her bottom lips. In the end, her impulses won.

"Hoy, Emma. Man, it's strange calling yourself." Other Emma shouted.

Emma just looked at her wide annoyed eyes. Even her quip is lame. "Where am I?"

"You know where we are. You just need to think clearly."

"Okay. The last thing I remember is speaking to Regina, in the bathroom, while my parents were on the other side of the wall." Emma mumbled.

"Very good. Keep going." Suddenly Other Emma was morphing into Regina's form, with all the pantsuit and blazer that always accompanied the Mayor.

Emma stumbled back. "What the hell?"

"Focus, Emma." Regina said.

"This is impossible."

"Focus."

"With you breathing down my neck? As if!" Emma shouted.

"You have to admit that you will always be distracted by me," Regina uttered.

"Not helping," Emma shut her eyes. She was trying to think back to what happened since she woke up this morning.

"I'm your subconscious. Even when you told me it's not helping, it is actually subconsciously helping you." Regina voiced.

"_So _not helping. Shut up, I'm thinking." Emma sternly said.

"Oh, are you, Miss Swan?" Regina's voice purred.

Emma opened her eyes abruptly. "Please be somebody else." She muttered to the doppelganger.

"Not until you admit that you're attracted to me."

"That means I have to admit that I'm attracted to _myself_, you imbecile. God, what did you do? You turned me into Regina." She rubbed her face.

The Regina doppelganger just smirked and folded her hand. "What are you going to do with that, Miss Swan?"

"Argh. Okay I'll admit that I may care about her. She gave up everything just so she could save an entire town that she _cursed_ in the first place. She gave me a happy ending. One that I wanted more than staying in this freaking town, with Wicked Witch hanging around trying to steal someone's heart. So yeah! I care about her. But I don't know what I'm going to do even though I admit it out loud to my subconscious."

"Just… be yourself, Emma," the figure morphed into Mary Margaret's form. Not pregnant, mind you.

"Seriously?!" Emma shrieked. "I think I'm in hell." Sighing, she said, "could you please shut up for a minute? I need to think."

When there's no reply, Emma took this as a cue for her to start her line of thinking. _Regina's coffee. Zelena broke into my parents' loft, banged my mum's head, almost took Henry's and Regina's heart, oh, she plunged her hand __twice__ in my chest. Shit. The pain when she pricked something inside me. It's different. Am I cursed? _

"Yes, you are." Other Emma is back.

"How do I un-curse myself?"

"Talk to the one who curse you in the first place, you silly." It was morphing into Henry's form now.

"Oh yeah, right." Emma deadpanned.

Henry just laughed at her. "Wake up, Ma."

"What?"

"Wake up. It's easy. Just try." Henry said smiling widely at her.

"What do you know?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

Henry laughed out loud. "Ma, need I remind you _again_ that I'm your subconscious? Basically, I am _you_."

"Urgh." Emma grumbled, but she tried to wake up. _It's just a strange dream_.

Emma woke up a few hours before sunrise. It was still an eerie dawn outside. She took notice of her surrounding. She was… in a hospital? On the couch. _Oh, my mum needed to be here, for the baby, just in case. _

She pulled the blanket (no doubt David did that) and saw her dad on the scrawny hospital chair, asleep holding his wife's hand. _Huh, figure_.

She carried the blanket and draped it around David's shoulder. She shook her head, trying to shake off the last bit of sleepiness inside. She needs to talk to Zelena, and fast. There's definitely something wrong with her if she could suddenly fall asleep out of nowhere.

She got out from the room silently, and walked to the hospital cafeteria. She needs caffeine injection to deal with Zelena. She vaguely remember the strange dream she had, and the nagging feeling that she has to do something about Zelena. The breezy wind that flew through the cafeteria sobered her up. Well, that, and the trademark bad coffee of Storybrooke Hospital helped too.

As she lost in her train of thought, the sun started to creep and the morning lights came. Emma sat up from the stiff chair she occupied for a good one hour, and stretched her body. Time to face Zelena.

She decided to walk, it's easier to clear her head by walking and she could plan what she wanted to ask and needed to know and hopefully a negotiation would be enough to know Zelena's endgame and or defeating her. And hopefully, hopefully, she won't get kill in the process. Fingers crossed.

The walk was brief because it was freezing outside. So Emma fished the bug's key and tried to think and locate where the hell she put the bug last night. _Uh, parking lot, I think_. Once she put the key in the ignition, the bug roared heavily and coughed a few times. She drove it to the loft to take a brief shower (and to make sure she really is awake). Then she went to the forest edge where Zelena's farmhouse is located and took the rest of the journey by foot.

She rubbed her freezing arms with the palms of her hands and hope to God that this journey wouldn't be for nothing. But if she knows one thing about storybook character, is that they couldn't pretend to not loving all the drama around them. So by extension, they won't avoid the drama, especially if it comes to them voluntarily.

Once she got inside Zelena's hearing distance, she shouted her name a few times. And… her prediction was correct. Zelena came with both of her hands blazing in magic, eyes glinting with hunger, and crackles in the air.

"Hmm. A visit from the Saviour. Who would have thought…" Zelena taunted.

"What did you do to me, Zelena?" Emma shouted.

"What do you mean, dearie?" Zelena said in her best imitation of Rumplestiltskin, although she could just make Rumple did exactly what she wants him to do.

"Don't play dumb. Although you could pass as a blonde," Emma raised one of her eyebrow goading her. "You did something to my heart."

"Oh. That," Zelena said dejectedly. "Just a small spell, you'll see. It will be activated in… hmm… seven days since inoculation. That means you'll have another six days to say your goodbye," she explained as she waved her hands glamorously.

"What will happen once it's active?" Emma growled through her clenched teeth.

"See, it's simple, really. You shall fall asleep." The redhead gave Emma a very genuine smile, as if Emma falling asleep is the dream of her lifetime.

_Shit. _"Is there any cure to the spell?"

Zelena cackled. "Are you really the Saviour?"

Emma glared her best Evil Queen impersonation.

"Oh, no need to give me that look. I will answer you. Patience, Emma Swan." She flicked her hands as to wave away Emma's concern. "You will only be awakened by True Love's Kiss. Like your parents. Fitting, isn't it?"

Emma tried to push aside her fear. It was ridiculous, really. She doesn't love anybody, except Henry. _Henry_. "You failed miserably then. I have Henry." Emma replied.

Zelena laughed out loud. "Henry. I see. But it won't work, I guarantee it."

"How do you know? True Love is the most powerful magic there is." Emma growled defensively as she quoted her parents.

"I'll give you any clue. Whatever I put in your heart, has to be removed simultaneously with the kiss." Zelena explained.

"Regina will be able to do that while Henry kissed me," Emma shrugged condescendingly.

"Tsk tsk… Saviour. Don't you learn anything by now? I knew how you broke the Dark Curse. That is why the spell is specifically engineered to supersede your previous deal with Henry."

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma stepped forward. They were almost face to face.

"It means," Zelena stepped forward and they could feel each other's breath standing way too close for comfort, "that Henry won't be able to wake you up. My little beloved nephew's heart will be crushed."

Emma's fear is now resurfacing. This is it then. She's doomed. In eternal sleep. The only other person she loves is her parents (which were each other's True Love and that would make it impossible for them to wake her up), and… no one else. Hook may or may not love her but she doesn't even remotely tolerate him, if she's honest with herself. And there's Regina. The thing is, she's pretty sure that Regina didn't love her. Sure, they flirted a lot along the way, but she just loves to taunt and goad Emma. And the consequences that will arisen if they turn out to be each other's True Love is… interminable. See? Doomed.

"I won't let it." Emma snarled.

"Too late. You already did," Zelena pushed one finger directly on Emma's heart, a simple gesture of reminder that she owned her destiny.

_That's it, bitch. I've had your bullshit. _"Game on, bitch!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled her gun from her waist and pointed it at Zelena's chin upward.

Just as the gun touched Zelena, she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and reappeared right behind Emma. With her reflexes, Emma turned around as soon as Zelena materialised and tried to aim with her gun but it was pointless.

Zelena poofed her gun away.

"Hey, no fair!" Emma yelled.

"Who says I play fair dear?"

"You really are Cora's spawn, aren't you!" Emma shouted as she lunged to Zelena but the redhead is just playing with her. She keeps poofing around.

Emma had had enough of Zelena's game. She stayed still and tried to call out her magic with all the pent up anger she felt for the crazy envious redhead.

"Just. Stay. Still!" Emma shouted angrily.

Suddenly, Zelena found herself unable to move. When Emma realised she did what she wanted to do, she smirked. She sized Zelena up and her eyes narrowed when they fell into Zelena's necklace. The one shining with such an ugly shade of green.

Emma extended her hand slowly and reached for the necklace. It was full of magic, dark magic. She shuddered, the base of her spine is telling her to run the hell out of here. Understandable, after all the necklace homed a very powerful old dark magic. It's actually more of a gut feeling. Not that Zelena's magic isn't dark. It's just Emma is not educated enough to know _precisely _what kind of magic is in the necklace.

Anyway, she shook her head and pulled the necklace roughly from Zelena's neck and the witch screamed right on Emma's face. Emma cringed. The shriek might have damaged her ears for all she knew.

"Oh God, Zelena. Shut up for once." Emma pocketed the necklace (the energy from the necklace is considerably tolerable now, not too dark) and waved her hands. Unbeknownst to her, Zelena suddenly couldn't speak or even cough. Emma's blown up magic was still being used without her noticing. "Come on. You're going to spend a lot of times in jail until Regina knows what to do with you," Emma took the handcuffs and put them in Zelena's wrists and pushed her to walk.

_Now I have to find a solution before I sleep forever. Well, not a really bad way to die, anyway. _Emma thought.


	6. Second Day, the Birth of James William

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows. I really appreciate that. Oh, I don't really like the canon choice of naming the newborn as Neal, so I went with one of many names that I think is regal and royal enough, James. I know in OUaT James was David's evil twin but please ignore that? Lol. Thanks for reading, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 — Second Day, the Birth of James William**

"…Zelena is in jail?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor."

"Are you… _sure_?"

"Yes." Emma exasperatedly replied.

"Why didn't she just get out using her magic, Miss Swan?"

"I don't know. She's here."

"Okay. I'll be there shortly."

Emma huffed as Regina hung up the call.

Zelena's shoulder suddenly shaking with what people should call laughter, but there's no sound.

"Why are you mute?" Emma asked, eyebrows scrunched.

Zelena gestured at Emma and Emma tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh. Yeah, the silence thing. You can speak again, or whatever."

Now Emma could hear Zelena's laugh. It's not pretty, but at least it's not like watching a deaf movie either.

"What are you laughing at? You're the one in trouble," Emma pouted.

"Oh. It was pretty funny, actually. My intention failed, but at least I get to watch you and have some fun."

"What did you want to do with David's hilt and Regina's heart?"

"They were ingredients. I have to wait for your baby brother to be born though, that's why this plan took so long. I already had Rumple's brain."

"Where's his dagger?"

"Somewhere safe." Zelena's eyes glinted at the mention of Rumple's name.

Emma shrugged. "I'll just get Belle and Ruby to search your place."

"Why haven't you killed me yet? You still want to know more about your curse, hmm? Even if I told you everything, you can't get out of it."

Emma glared at Zelena. The redhead already caused so much ruckus and the last thing she wanted was for Zelena to be able to goad and bait her along the way.

"I'm wondering," Zelena laughed again. "Who's going to be able to wake you up." She tapped her finger to her chin, as if the question was something worth pondering about.

"Pfftt." Emma scoffed. "You could just get the spell out of my heart now," Emma baited.

"Now dearie, even if I have my magic, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to. I had said it before, I'm saying it again. True. Love's. Kiss. Simple enough for you?"

"What simple enough?" Regina's voice drawled from the doorway.

"Nothing." Emma answered too quickly and glared at Zelena, saying without saying _if you say one word about this, death is the last thing you'll be wishing for_.

Zelena just shrugged and goad other fresh human being. "Hello, little sis."

"Nice seeing you where you belong." Regina stated arrogantly.

"Soon you'll have Henry all by yourself, thanks to me." Zelena wiggled her eyebrows, as if she was doing Regina a big favour. "Strange isn't it. I'm here to destroy your happy ending, and inevitably giving you one in the process."

Regina narrowed her eyes, still trying to fit some of the puzzle pieces Zelena had just thrown at her. "Why didn't you just get out of here using your magic?"

"She holds it." Zelena gestured to Emma.

"What?" Emma took the moment to think for a minute, and instantly she knew. "Oh, this, you mean?" She pulled out the green hideous necklace.

"How do you know this will relinquish any power she has, Emma?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowed again.

"I didn't."

Regina waved her hand over the jail and she nodded contently. "Very well. Let's go Miss Swan."

"Huh?"

"Come along." Regina started walking and Emma had no choice other than to follow her.

* * *

"Don't touch anything."

"Why are we here again?" Emma asked as she picked up a strange looking object she could see, directly disobeying order.

"To place the necklace someplace safe. I said, don't touch anything." Regina took the book from Emma's hand abruptly. Emma pouted yet again. "Give me the necklace," Regina extended her arm. For once, Emma did as Regina said.

So Regina put the necklace inside a beautiful wooden box and sighed. She put the box inside one of the cabinets lying around and sealed it with magic that can be opened only by her or Henry, for that matter. Proud of her works, she smiled softly.

Emma watched Regina's movement in awe. It was gracious, beautiful, and flawless for such a simple errand. Regina didn't even try to kill Zelena, and that's a good thing. Well, maybe she will try it once Emma is out of the way, but Emma doubt it.

"Do you still want to destroy her?" Emma asked.

"Who? Zelena? She doesn't have magic to harm me anymore, and for someone who has live with magic for as long as we do, Emma, when it's taken away from us, it could destroyed us like a ticking bomb. Unless she's strong and has a good support system, it's only a downward spiral from now on. I hope she will choose to redeem herself rather than give up to the darkness," Regina smiled sadly as she tried to explain everything to Emma.

"Yeah, she seems harmless without her magic," Emma stated.

"Yes, that seems to be the case."

And that's when it struck her. The honesty in Regina's voice. How hard she's been trying to change since Henry asked her to. How hard she's been trying to change when Henry _didn't even remember _her. How she didn't give into darkness however much the situation asked her to. She's beautiful. Inside and out. Her dream earlier was helping her to come to term with her own feeling. She more than cares about Regina, she's in…

BUZZ.

Her phone vibrated and rang a loud songs so suddenly she jumped out of her skin. She picked it up only to hear David's panic voice.

"Calm down, David. What? Kay. It's gonna be okay, yeah, I'm on my way, okay. Oh hey kid. Yeah, I know. Be a good guy and take care of your Gramps, yeah? Haha, I know. Yeah, kay. See you in a few." Emma trailed and started walking out of the ghostly crypt. "Come on, let's go. I'm having a baby brother."

"Or sister."

"Yeah, no. That little munchkin is a boy." Emma stated.

"You just didn't want to share." Regina bantered back.

"Yeah, that too." Emma grinned. "I actually love being the only daughter to my same age parents. Although it's a little bit awkward sometimes…"

Regina laughed. "I think being of the same age would have its… consequences. That, and the fact of matter is they are idiots."

"Hey!"

Regina just laughed again.

"You didn't hate them." Emma realised. This is the third time she heard Regina insulted her parents. But the way Regina said _idiots_ is always more like an endearment, a moniker of some sort. "Something happened while I'm away."

Regina nodded while still smiling, a little bit sad though. "Something is bound to happen when you live in the same castle."

"You lived with my parents?" Emma gave Regina a mock gasped.

"Shut up, Miss Swan. Your mother offered."

"No fricking way!" Emma even gave Regina an even bigger mock gasped. "Snow White, offered her castle to the only ex-Evil Queen in the realm."

"You are a terrible actor."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Regina just laughed again. And Emma realised this is one of the things she will miss most when she fall asleep for eternity.

* * *

While waiting for the newest family member of Charmings clan, Regina, Emma and Henry played a lot of board games. A lot. Mary Margaret's labour took longer than expected and a lot of David's sudden panic attack really entertained them.

"Emma. Emma. Why hasn't your baby brother come yet?" Or "Emma. Your mother is panicking. Help me calm her down. My hands are numb." Or "Emma. Your mother is crazy. I need you to help me."

"It's a wonder they didn't panic and in the end succeeded in putting you in the wardrobe on time," Regina said at some point.

"Maybe you should threaten to kill them this time," Emma replied. She has been strung along the journey of Mary Margaret's labour for seven hours and it's not really pretty. Her mother is crazy. She kept attacking David and Emma (if Emma is in the room) with deathly grips that seems too impossible for someone that small. And she hasn't even tried to push, yet.

Because of the impeccable timing of her mother, Emma didn't get to play games peacefully. That's why Henry decided she should join her forces with him, and they always plays the game by trying to defeat Regina. You should've thought that with a grown-up and a twelve years old playing Monopoly versus an ex medieval era woman who used to play grass in the field, Henry and Emma would win easily. Oh how wrong was that. Regina always kills them, no matter what the game is.

At first Emma thought that Henry doesn't want his mother enraged over a simple game, but every time she saw the creased in her son's forehead, she _knew _that Henry is actually trying to win. It's just Regina who's really good at everything.

"Emma. The baby's coming. Help me?" David asked in between his breath.

Emma got up from her sit and winked at Henry. "This is it kid. You may got an uncle after all of this is over."

"Tell Grams I love her?" Henry asked sweetly.

"Will do kid. Come on Dad." Emma linked her arm with her father's who accepted it rather gratefully.

After what seems like a lifetime of waiting excitedly but painfully (Snow kept hold of one of Emma's hand), the wailing cried from a baby eventually graced the room. Emma and David (both with numb one hand) smiled so widely they thought their faces will fall off at some point.

"Oh it's a boy!" Emma squealed with delight while taking her newborn baby brother in her arms. "He's cute."

David put his arm around Emma's shoulder and they both admired the little guy that has just tasted the air. "Hey baby boy, meet your mother," David gestured for Mary Margaret to take the baby.

Mary Margaret, who was so very tired, smiled so brightly and for a moment Emma and David forgot about their crushed hand. "Hey baby, oh you're so beautiful. What do you think honey?"

David nodded while his eyes were full of unshed tears. "James," he whispered.

"James," Mary Margaret whispered to the baby boy. "James William Nolan."

Emma grinned widely. She kissed the side of Mary Margaret's head and whispered in her ears, "Good job Mum."

"Oh thank you sweetheart," she put her free hand on Emma's cheek and smiled so widely.

"May I hold James?" David asked Mary Margaret.

"You didn't have to ask, Daddy," Mary Margaret teased.

"I love you," David gave his wife a chaste kiss on the lips and forehead. "And our family," David added regally.

Emma bumped her shoulder to her father playfully and he laughed. Mary Margaret joined in and even the baby cooed for a while.

Emma laughed. The feelings she has right now is… something she has never experienced before in her life. Surged by so many emotions, Emma took a plunge of courage and asked, "Can you… tell me about the moment I was born?"

"You sure honey?" David asked and smiled sadly.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, no better time than now, right. And you could brag to the world that the first story my brother has ever heard would be the tale of how brave his parents are." Emma smiled to both her parents genuinely and continued, "while saving their firstborn from the Evil Queen."

"Come sit with me," Mary Margaret scooched over so Emma could sit in the bed and David pulled a stiffy hospital chair while still holding James. So once upon a time," Mary Margaret started. She took Emma's hand in hers and continued, "There was a beautiful Prince who fall in love with a bandit…"

Mary Margaret and David took turn telling the story. And in that moment, Emma realised something. She would miss this feeling. A home. So she already has three things she will miss when she fell asleep forever. Henry, Regina's laugh (well, Regina), and her parents and newborn baby brother.

The thought of losing them put tears in her eyes. She clinged into Mary Margaret a bit tighter as she continued to lull Emma with her soft voice.

The last thought she had before falling asleep in her mother arms for the first time in her life was, _Shit, I'm doomed_.


	7. Third Day

**Chapter 7 — Third Day**

"Emma, sweetheart, wake up," Emma could hear someone calling her name and shaking her.

"Uhm," Emma tried to make sense of the world around her.

"Emma could you wake up please? James needs to eat and you're still holding onto me," Mary Margaret said softly. "And you need to get up, sweetheart. It's seven."

"Urgh," Emma tried to say something unintelligible while Mary Margaret ran her hands on Emma's hair. "Five minutes—"

"Come on, honey. Or I'll squeeze you with hugs and kisses," Mary Margaret threatened.

"Kayy… I'm up…" Emma still slurred from her sleepiness but the soft cry from James awoke her pretty good.

"Morning Emma," David chirped in while walking inside holding James in his arms.

"David, coffee." Emma tried to ask.

"On the table if you could get up," David said as he handed James over to Mary Margaret.

"Kay." Emma rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and reached for her coffee. "Gonna spend the day with Henry. Have fun with James, guys." Emma said her goodbye after she gulped her morning beverages.

"Have a good day, kid," David said as he smiled brightly.

"Hmmph." Emma harrumphed. The only response she could muster through her addled brain.

She drove to the loft to take shower, ate some cereal, and made a mental note to do a grocery shopping before the day ended.

By her count, she still has 5 more days to maybe find her True Love, or to find a cure that doesn't involve kisses or love. But for now, she wants to spend the day with Henry. If she's really going to fall asleep (or basically dead), she wants to remember Henry. Her son.

Picking up her phone, she dialled the uptight brunette with a plan to ask (as politely and unthreatening as possible) if she could spend the day with Henry.

"Hey Regina."

"Good morning to you too, Emma."

"Hey I was wondering, may I spend this day with Henry? Or do you have any plan with him?"

"Yes, you may. You are his mother too."

"Yeah but I figured I should ask you first."

"He's already finished his breakfast if you want to pick him up."

"I will, thank you Regina."

"Very well. I will see you later, Emma."

"Bye."

_Well that went well. Phew. Mirror. Okay, decent. One more business to take care of. _

"Hey Rubes."

"Emma, what's up?"

"Rubes I totally forgot but I think Zelena will die of hunger if I didn't delegate my job properly. I need to take a holiday Rubes, will you take over me? Just until David got back."

"I'll discuss it with Granny and I'll ask Tink for help, you okay Emma?"

"Yeah, never better actually. I'll be back at work next Monday, kay?"

"No problems Em. Have fun."

"Yeah, you too."

_Done. Hope today won't be a sad day._

Emma drove to the mansion to pick Henry up. The first stop Emma made was to the cemetery. They haven't been here since Henry regained his memory, and Emma just… needed to make sure that he knows his father died a hero.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry to bring this up but you didn't remember Neal when we buried him," Emma smiled sadly as they walked towards Neal's grave.

"Yeah. I am trying to understand Ma, it's okay." Henry said as he stepped into Emma's side and put his arm around her waist. "So in the end he died a hero, yeah?"

"Yes. He was trying to save us from Zelena, and it's sad to say but… we didn't have any choice Henry. It was either Neal or Rumple, and Neal asked me to do it. He chose to save our life Henry. Do you understand that?"

"I do, Ma. It's… hard, but I do. Because we're what we choose, right?" Henry put the rose they bought on top of Neal's tombstone.

"Yeah kid. And sometimes, it is hard to choose to do the right thing, but eventually, that's what makes us human. We made mistakes, and we learnt from them. I'm still learning. It doesn't mean you stop learning once you grew up," Emma squeezed Henry's shoulder lightly.

"I'll miss him Ma." Henry smiled sadly.

"I will too."

"It's hard, isn't it?"

"What's hard?"

"Being a hero. To always choose to do the right thing." Henry looked up at Emma.

"I won't lie to you Henry, it is hard. We've lost so much. But… as you always have said, good will always win."

"Mum's working hard everyday to proof that." Henry mumbled.

"Yes, she is." Emma smiled sadly. "She's a hero Henry."

"You both are." Henry stated simply. "And my dad's too." He gestured at the grave.

"When do you become such a smart kid?"

"Haha. Since forever," Henry stuck out his tongue and laughed.

"Yeah, you're lucky you have such a great Mum, and by that I meant Regina." Emma laughed too.

"I love you too Ma, don't be jealous," Henry teased.

"Me? Jealous? Never," Emma gasped mockingly.

"Gahh, such a terrible actor you are." Henry said in his best Yoda impersonation.

"Your Highness, need I remind you that half of your gene is descended from this," Emma gestured to her whole body.

"You do know I'm more like my Mum, right?" Henry asked with his serious tone.

Emma sighed exaggeratedly. "Yeah I do. You're definitely Regina's. I'm just the baby mama."

"Ew Ma."

They bantered and laughed together while walking towards the bug.

"Hey kid, what about… lunch at my favourite restaurant in Boston? What do you say?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, duh." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Impulsive road trip, Ma?"

"One last time."

"One last time." Henry laughed.

* * *

Henry and Emma got back to Storybrooke after the sun has set. They talked about almost everything, and how they could fit their schedule, now that they have a new family member (Little James), and Mary Margaret and David, and Regina to think about. The sudden transition is still kind of a shock for both of them, but they said it aloud "I wouldn't trade it for any other thing in this whole wide world," and they meant it.

Sure, Storybrooke needs more therapists because of the daily event that could be happening at such random time. But this small town is their home. This is where their family is. If someone tells Emma that 'Enchanted Forest is our home', Emma will hit that person in the head and say two words: 'indoor plumbing'. Well, two things, really, indoor plumbing _and _internet.

The simple act of hanging out with her son was kinda perfect for Emma. So after a very sweet dinner (ice cream at Granny's and a lot of 'don't tell your mum' threats), Emma drove Henry to the mansion. She pulled up and waited until Henry was out of sight and was on her way to the hospital when the peacefulness started to consume her again.

_Hell no. Well, hell_.

She couldn't help it. She was falling asleep, and fast. The last thing she remembered was her tightened knuckles on her wheel before she lost consciousness.

_Shit. Zelena didn't tell me about this. _

"Of course she didn't tell you. She's _wicked_, remember?" Other Emma appeared. They were back again to Emma's dream state. The one where Main Street is totally deserted.

Emma huffed. "Sure, this is just _exactly _what I need. I can't even control _when _I want to sleep."

"Didn't you realise it already? You already had no control over it these past two days."

"Whoa. That actually makes sense."

"Of course it is. You are actually a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Yeah, that too." Emma grinned widely.

"You could make this easier, Emma." Other Emma morphed into Doppelganger Regina.

"How? I couldn't just tell everyone to come kiss me once I fell into oblivion." Emma deadpanned.

"Not everyone."

"You want me to tell you?" Emma's eyes widened.

"It couldn't hurt." Doppelganger Regina smirked.

"It might. Hurt me."

"What have you got to lose?"

"Yeah. You're right. But then I don't want her to _try _to maybe like me just because she feel _obligated _to."

"Do you love her Emma?" Mary Margaret said.

_Great, my mother. _

Emma smiled sadly. "I think I do. I think I have loved her for a long time now."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know. You know her Mum. She's… a private person. She doesn't love easily, and there's this gossip at the diner about her being with Robin Hood, the greatest vigilante of all time?" Emma waved her hands everywhere. "I just… don't want to ruin it for her. I just want her to be happy."

"I want _you _to be happy Emma." Mary Margaret smiled, mirroring Emma's smile.

"It's okay Mum. It's not like I've got time anyway." Emma smiled sadly, and looked deeply at the figure that looked so much like Mary Margaret. "We do look alike, don't we?"

"Of course we are honey, but you, you got your father's hair," Mary Margaret brushed her hands on Emma, like she did this morning. "And his courage. I'm glad you got my eyes though."

"Will he be okay? Once he knows I'm curse? Once he knows I'm this millennium Sleeping Beauty with no Prince Charming to come to the rescue?"

"He will be upset, like I would be. We've let you go twice Emma. It's not natural for us to keep letting you go. It hurt us, and it hurt you."

"Yeah. But this time, it's for good. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Emma, we're your parents. We will always worry about you. That's what we do."

They smiled at each other sadly. Emma grabbed Doppelganger Mum's hand.

"When I fell asleep for good, will you be there?" Emma asked, feeling so small to have asked such a childish and insecure question.

"I don't think so honey, Aurora was tortured in a fire chamber, remember? I think this is part of Zelena's spell."

"Of course. I did know that." Emma mumbled to her own subconscious. "This is dangerous."

"Yeah, so wake up." Other Emma appeared again and commanded her.

"Okay okay I will, calm your horse." Emma grimaced.

"Concentrate."

"Shut up."


	8. Fourth Day

**Chapter 8 — Fourth Day**

This time, Emma woke up in her bug. In her crashed bug, actually. She hit a tree. Much to her amazement, the bug was okay, just a bump on the front of the car. She looked at the time. _Great, four more days_. It was still dawn. The sun hasn't rise yet. So she drove back to the apartment and if her memories serves her right, by breakfast time Mary Margaret and David will come home with little James. She got a lot to do.

_Great, I forgot to do the shopping_. _Nevermind. I need to clean the loft first. _

She hasn't got the time to actually clean up the debris and the demolished coffee table and chairs that Zelena has broken. She drove to the apartment, wondering if she really will fall asleep for eternity, what kind of dream world her mind would fabricate for her. She smiled when she remembered her subconscious told her that she's smarter than everyone tend to believe. So if that's true, she actually will have quite an adventure ahead of her.

Upon arriving in the loft, she cleaned up everything she could get her hands on, especially the ruckus that Zelena made the other day. After it was finished Emma nodded to herself and decided to take a shower. When she's finished putting her clothes on, she went out to the groceries store (it's open now) and buy a few basic things that was they needed. She texted a few persons while trying to shop for her parents and her new baby brother.

_Emma: Morning kid. I'll be busy today but if you want you could come by the loft to meet your baby uncle. _

_Henry: Sure, I'll drop by if I could Ma. I'll talk to you soon?_

_Emma: Sure kid. Love you. _

_Henry: I love you too._

The simple declaration from Henry could always brightened her day. Ah, she needs to text Ruby as well. Oh, and David.

_Emma: David I'm grocery shopping. Need anything? You guys coming home right?_

_David: Some food would be good. Anything about baby equipments have already been covered. Turns out your mother is a little bit OCD when it comes to your brother. _

Emma laughed.

_Emma: Sure, I'll buy you some kiddy cereal that you like so much. _

_David: Hey, you like it too! We're coming home now. See you soon? _

Emma wanted to say something about how she loves him but decided against it.

_Emma: Yeah, you bet. _

She sighed and walked towards the cereal aisle, looking for that specific brand that always caused morning feud between her and her father. She smiled fondly when she grasped the box and threw it in the basket.

_Emma: Hey Rubes. How's work? _

_Ruby: Fine Em. Zelena's not dead if that's what you want to know._

_Emma: LOL. No, just wanna check up on you._

_Ruby: How is your brother?_

_Emma: Dunno. Haven't seen him yet since yesterday._

_Ruby: Do you think Snow will let me be the godmother?_

_Emma: Idk. Ask her, don't ask me. _

_Ruby: I'm asking my goddaughter nicely. _

_Emma: Ew Rubes that's awkward. _

_Ruby: Kidding, Em. I'll visit if I got time, k?_

_Emma: Sure. Have a good day, Rubes._

_Ruby: Yeah. You too. _

Emma smiled. It's strange how her destiny is to not fulfill her destiny. She was destined to be a princess in Enchanted Forest, who will grow up to take over the kingdom at some point in her life. She was destined to be Ruby's goddaughter. She was destined to marry a fine prince and rule over the Fairy Tale Land.

One good snap from Rumpelstiltskin and her destiny changed.

Look where she is now.

She's on her way to eternal sleep. She's trying her best to cope and to say goodbye to the people she loves most. If she was still in Boston, it would be a hell lot easier. She was alone, and whether she lives or not, nobody really cares. But now? It's complicated. She's got a son whom she loves more than anything in this world. He's her True Love's. But as Zelena said, he wouldn't be able to wake her up. And that's eating her.

She shook the thought off and finished her shopping and went home. True to his word, David, Mary Margaret and Little James are already at the loft when Emma came back. She greeted them with a smile and kissed her baby brother softly on those small cheeks.

"Hey, you're not working?" David asked Emma with a smile.

"Nah, Ruby's covering for me. Speaking of Zelena, she said I wasn't cursed. I was just too tired that day," Emma lied blatantly to her parents. She didn't want them to worry, at all. "One big disaster averted at least."

"Oh, that's a relief honey," Mary Margaret sighed. "I'm glad you're okay."

Emma smiled her best not-lying smile.

"I'm going to put James in his room, I think he's tired from the frantic journey we just had," Mary Margaret added as leaned in to kiss David in the cheek before disappearing within those wall.

Emma and David went to the kitchen and brewed some coffee.

"Uhm. May I ask a question?" Emma asked while they were waiting for the courage liquid.

"Sure kid, what's up?"

"I'm not being mean, and of course I don't want you dead, but… How come you're still alive?"

"Oh yeah, you passed out before hearing the whole story." David mused and his lips formed a smirk.

Emma pouted. This only made David laughed even more. He put his arm around Emma's shoulder and pulled her close to him while they sat in the high chair near the island.

"Regina saved us." David stated simply.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Regina took my heart with her magic, and gave it to your mother. Your mother actually crushed it. It was everything I could do to try to save your brother Emma." David's eyes full of unshed tears. Emma leaned her head in David's shoulder. "The last thing I remembered was your mother's face, full of fear that the curse won't work. After that I don't really know what happened but your mother filled me in. She said Zelena came in and dropped a memory potion. That's why none of us remember why and who cast the curse."

"Okay. Still didn't explain why you're alive."

"Your mother… begged Regina to take her heart and splitted it." David's free hand came up to rest on his heart.

"What?"

"Yeah, Regina did it apparently. She saved us. She brought us to you. And you defeated Zelena," David said in awe. "I'm sorry Emma, if you feel that we tried to interfere your choice again. I— I know you didn't ask for any of this. I'm sorry that we always disappoint you."

"Don't say that. I know how it is, trying to do your best, in given circumstances," Emma whispered as she hugged her father tightly.

David put one of his hand in the back of Emma's head and they stayed like that for a while.

"I'm sorry." David whispered.

"Me too, Dad."

Hearing the title from Emma's lips at this situation only fueled the emotion further.

"Will you ever forgive me?" David asked sincerely.

"I will," Emma was sobbing by now. "I— I love you Dad."

"I love you too Princess," David pulled away to kiss Emma's side of the head and hugged her again. "I will always love you."

Emma scoffed, trying to control her sobs. "Please do."

David laughed as they pulled away. He wiped away the rest of Emma's tears softly. "So where's my cereal kid?"

Emma slapped him in the shoulder playfully before she remembered that she hasn't taken the groceries out from her car. "Help me to the bug?"

* * *

Lounging around in the loft doing almost nothing and watching her parents trying to interact with a small baby is… entertaining to say the least. Sure, she helped sometimes, if she could, that is. She doesn't really know how to handle a newborn baby. That goes to her parents as well. Her memories from Regina was fuzzy after she regained the actual memories from the potion that Hook gave her. So with fuzzy memory of how to take care of a baby, she tried to help as best as she could. Soon the loft was a mess of baby products. Towels, diapers, bottles, little shoes, little socks, little everything everywhere.

Emma laughed when the baby cooed and David and Mary Margaret comically trying to change his diaper.

"How did you guys survive yesterday?"

"We have no idea." David answered honestly.

"Well there are nurses," Mary Margaret quipped.

"Can't you just bring one of those home?" Emma asked laughing.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said aghast.

Emma just laughed again while James started moving around all his limbs in order to raise the difficulties his parents already experiencing.

"I'll go get us some lunch from Granny's. Anything specific you want to eat?" Emma asked.

"Just the usual, Emma. Thank you," Mary Margaret gave her a grateful smile.

"Kay, I'll help with James later." With that, she's out the door and started walking to Granny's.

Upon arriving at Granny's, Emma bumped into her son and Regina. The way Henry's eyes lights up everytime he sees her never cease to amaze her. She greeted them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ma. How's baby uncle?"

"Good, he's a little troublemaker."

"Why aren't you at work, Deputy?" Regina's eyes narrowed.

"I'm taking maternity leave, like my dad."

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard, Miss Swan."

Emma just grinned and scooched next to Henry. "Mind if I join you guys for lunch?"

Henry just smiled his brightest smile and Regina melted right away.

So that was how Emma spent lunch on the fourth day of her curse. She spent it with her family. Regina and Henry. Emma knew that Regina has grown suspicious since she slept in the middle of argument, but she said nothing about it. _Tomorrow_, Emma promised to herself.

"Regina, this may sound strange but… Could you maybe spare a few hours tomorrow for me?" Emma asked in the middle of their lunch.

"Whatever for, dear?"

"Just… stuff." Emma shrugged.

"Sure. Come to the mansion after you dropped Henry off at school, will you?" Regina offered.

"Fantastic. Thanks."

_Tomorrow_.

* * *

"Mary Margaret, uhm. Do you think we could… talk?" Emma asked once James is peacefully sleeping. The pizza boxes from dinner was still in the kitchen and Emma was on her way to get rid of them.

"Sure honey. Are you okay?" Mary Margaret's eyes widened in concern.

"I am. I just… We never really got a chance to talk. It's always one crisis after another," Emma rubbed her neck.

"Yes it is always like that, isn't it. Your father said to me you talked to him earlier this morning." Mary Margaret started the discussion.

"Well, yeah. I asked him about his heart."

"I'm not doing a good job, aren't I?" Mary Margaret stated sadly.

"You are trying your best, although your best isn't necessarily in my best interest…"

"Do you regret coming back here?" Mary Margaret's eyes were already full of tears.

"I don't. If I don't come back, I won't have my parents," Emma sincerely stated. "I won't have my little brother," she added with a smile.

"Emma," Mary Margaret took Emma's hand and wrapped it with her own. "I'm sorry. For my poor judgment. For letting you go. Not once, but twice. I'm sorry you grew up alone. I'm sorry for… everything." Mary Margaret tears fell down. "For someone who have a Prince Charming by her side, I'm not very good at loving my child," she admitted. "I'm trying to learn… from my mistakes."

"I'm trying to forgive you." Emma smiled sadly. It broke her heart, seeing her mother cried because of her. Emma vowed if she ever got out of the eternal sleep that is waiting for her, she would try her hardest to have a good relationship with her parents. She loves them, that's for sure. But their relationship is still rocky. "If something happens, well this is Storybrooke, something is bound to happen. If… something happened, could you respect my choice, my decision?" Emma asked shakily.

"I will try my best, Emma. But remember, it's my job to worry about you. We're the parents." Mary Margaret reminded her.

"I know, Mother," Emma said in her best impersonation of Regina.

"Oh God. You scared me."

Emma laughed, and her laughter turned into a soft smile. "I love you, you know. Not because I have to, not because you're my Mum, but I think at some point, you've earned it. You slipped into my life and I— I want you to be in my life. And maybe, someday, you will be a very good mother for me."

"Oh Emma. I love you too, baby girl," Mary Margaret whispered as she pulled Emma into a bear hug. She was still crying, and Emma's heart was broken into little pieces.

_If only I have enough time, I will try to mend my broken heart, and my mother's broken heart._


	9. Fifth Day

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks soooo much for your support, you are so nice and helpful with everything. This is the moment everyone's been waiting for, Emma's confession to Regina :) Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 — Fifth Day**

"Hey, thanks for meeting me." Emma said sheepishly as she walked into Regina's office in the mansion. It was Tuesday morning, and Henry has started going to school again after all the commotion that has happened.

"Of course. Whatever it is that you need?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Uhm… may I ask you a question?"

Regina just nodded. So Emma continued.

"What do you know about True Love and True Love's Kiss?"

Regina looked at Emma like Emma is growing two heads or more.

"Is there something I should know Emma?"

"Nah, I'm just… curious. That's all."

"You could ask your parents, they are the embodiments of what you're asking me. And you're lying."

Emma cringed inwardly. She fidgeted with her fingers for a little bit before saying, "Could you let that go, just this once?"

"Fine. Personally, I— don't know much about it. I believe Daniel was my True Love, a long time ago. But you've seen Henry. I think Henry is my one True Love. There's this saying that True Love is the most powerful magic of all. It's the only thing that could cross realm, and break the unbreakable curse. From what I know, True Love's Kiss is special. Both parties has to mutually feel the same thing, and heightened emotion helps as well."

"So why is it when my parents kiss, and believe me, they do that _a lot_, nothing magical happen?"

"It's the intention behind the kiss, mostly. You kissed Henry to say goodbye, and you poured your heart in that moment, am I correct?"

Emma nodded.

"So did I a few days ago. I tried to convey everything I feel into that one kiss." Regina stated calmly.

"I see. Anything else you might know about it?"

"I think that covers everything I know."

Emma nodded again. "Thank you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, err. Well… no." Then Emma stayed silent. But she kept fidgeting her fingers and looked away from Regina.

"Miss Swan."

Silence.

"Miss Swan!" Regina said a little bit louder this time.

Silence.

Regina scoffed. "Emma."

"Yeah, what?" Emma got out of her own head and recognised Regina calling her name.

Regina tilted her head and raised one of her eyebrow. That look was pretty scary for Emma.

"Oh yeah. Uhm. Why do you always do that?"

"Do… what exactly?"

"Not calling me by my name."

"I literally just called you by your birth name a few seconds ago."

"I know but, you always revert back to 'Miss Swan'-ing me like all the time."

"I do not."

"You do. All. The. Time."

"Nope."

"Yeah uh. So? Why do you do it?"

"Fine." Regina said exasperatedly. "It's easier to do that, to put distance between… us."

"Okay. Why?"

"I will answer that if you tell me why you're asking about True Love, Miss Swan."

"See! You did it again."

Regina huffed. "Emma."

"Deal."

"It's easier to deal with you if you're just another ordinary person who doesn't mean anything."

"Why are you so afraid to let me in? I'm just me. Well, a very mess up me but I'm just me. No more no less."

"You do know everyone that cares about me suffered, or worse, dead? Look at your mother, Emma. I don't want to add another person to the list."

Emma shook her head slowly. "I will tell you why I asked about True Love. But… can you promise me that you will always call me by my name, from now on?"

Regina stayed still for a good one minute and in the end she slowly nodded.

Emma smiled, and continued, "I— I am cursed."

"Zelena?"

"Yes."

"Does this have something to do with the fact that you fell asleep the other day?" Regina scrutinised. "I vaguely remembered you gave up on me."

Emma sheepishly replied, "Well, I didn't know that the curse would affect my waking hour so profusely. I didn't even know I was curse at that point."

"Is it only breakable by a True Love's Kiss?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"Good thing you and Henry already established that, then." Regina softly smiled, that special smile that is reserved by Henry's presence.

Emma smiled softly. "Yes, and that reminds me. Thank you, for the memories you've given me and Henry. Just… thank you. I know how hard it is to let him go. I did it once."

"Luckily it's all behind us now, Emma."

"Yeah, it is. Thank you. I really appreciated it."

"Thank you for coming back, Emma. I know you didn't have to."

"It… gets easier everyday I'm here," Emma said while smiling sadly. "Henry is where he needs to be, with his mother and his grandparents, with his family," she added.

"Yes, I suppose it will be easier if there's no death threat hanging around our heads."

Emma smirked at Regina's antiques. Yes, she will miss this immensely. Her feelings for the brunette woman standing inches from her didn't help either.

"May I ask you one last question?" Emma grimaced at her own boldness, but she really needs to know.

Regina nodded sultrily. "Okay."

"I've heard rumour about you and a very specific vigilante spending a lot of time together. Is he… your True Love?"

"Good lord, no. It's… complicated. He was supposed to be."

"Was?"

"Yes. It's a long story but Tink thinks he is my soulmate." Regina explained shortly.

Emma smiled her best genuine smile even though she could feel the pang of jealousy that roused while Regina was talking about that man. "You like him." It was not a question, it was a statement of how Emma's perceived Regina and that man's relationship.

"I don't dislike him." Regina, ever the smartass.

"That's a good sign," Emma said genuinely. "I hope you find your happy ending, Regina." Emma shortened the distance between Regina and herself, and in her mind she really wants to touch Regina, a brush of their hands, or a light squeeze on the shoulder, anything, to make sure that the beautiful woman in front of her is more than a fraction of her dream. But in the end, she took the cowardish way out. She just stared at the beautiful brown eyes that have seen so much and held her gaze for a while before letting it go.

"I— I should go," Emma took a step back. "I'll see you on Sunday when I pick Henry up." Emma mumbled before sprinted for the front door as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Emma. Wait." Regina shouted.

Emma stopped when she heard her name fell graciously from the queen's lips. She turned slowly to face Regina who was walking towards her in a hurry.

"He is not you." Regina stated simply once she was close enough.

"Huh?"

"He is not you." Regina breathed her response fervently as she closed the distance between them, mirroring what Emma did just a few seconds ago. Regina lifted her fingers and brushed Emma's cheekbone so softly, it felt like a ghost was touching her.

Emma held her gaze to the brown eyes she comes to love. "But Tink said that he's—"

"Tink used to be a flying creature in a size of a thumb, Emma," Regina's answer was whispered in a way that made Emma's knees weak, even though it was not meant to be a seduction of some sort. But the way Regina called her name… _God, if there is enough time in this world… _

"What about Henry?" Emma asked. They are at the point of no return. If they do this and admit their attractions to each other out loud, they're bound to have their hearts or others broken.

"I don't know," Regina said with uncertainty.

Emma took every willpower she possessed in her bones and took a step back. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I can't be a person who's holding you away from your happy ending, Regina. I wanted this. God, you have no idea," Emma rubbed her face using both her hands.

"What if you're _my _happy ending?" Regina demanded.

To say that Emma's heart is broken is the understatement of her whole life. But at that moment when Regina fiercely stated what she wants, Emma's heart clenched so hard she thought it will give up right there and then. "I— then I want you to have what you want," Emma gave up. She reversed back towards Regina and cupped her face. "I want you to have your happy ending."

Before Emma could comprehend what happened, a soft lips dawned on hers. It was a soft, desperate kiss to hold onto what may be a dream, not reality. Emma kissed Regina back with all she had at that moment, a broken and cursed heart, with two more days left before she fell into oblivion. When Emma felt Regina's arms held her neck, she put her arm around Regina's waist to pull her closer and deepened the kiss. She could feel the smile forming on Regina's lips.

After a while, they pulled away, both with a shy small on their faces. Emma decided to hold Regina closed by not letting go Regina's waist.

"Wow." Emma, for the lack of better eloquences.

Regina smirked at Emma's response.

"If I had known kissing you would be like that, I would've kissed you the first time I laid my eyes on you."

"Why didn't you?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"I'm— I was… stunned." Emma answered honestly. When Regina brushed her fingers on her face, encouraging her to continue, she did. "You were— you looked incredible. I have seen my share of beautiful people, but you— you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life."

Regina pulled Emma into a deep kiss before eventually releasing the blonde.

Emma blinked a few times before gathering her wit to say, "What was that for?"

"For being a charmer."

Emma laughed. "Guess I'm my dad's daughter after all."

"However much I hate them, yes you are, Emma."

"You don't hate them. You love them." Emma teased.

"I don't love them." Regina deadpanned.

"David told me what you did for them, Regina. Ah, that reminds me again. Thank you, for helping them. For keeping my parents alive." Emma gave Regina a soft genuine smile.

"Those two idiots," Regina snickered.

"Yeah, you definitely love them," Emma laughed. She took a glance at her phone and muttered a few curse words. "Shoot, I have to go. I really should get going. I promised Ruby I'd have lunch with her and finish abandoned paperworks after that."

"I don't know which one I should berate first, Miss Swan." Regina said as her expression hardened. "The fact that you have a lunch date with Ruby or your admission that you and your father of yours have been discarding the importance of filling your paperworks."

"Okay. Three things. One. You just called me Miss Swan, again, after you promised me not to."

Regina rolled her eyes and she closed their distance and whispered seductively in Emma's ears, "I can call you with whatever I desire."

Emma has to blink a few times to clear the lust and desire she felt jolting from hearing the sexy voice in her ears. She even had to hold her body so tight as to not shudder from the feeling of having Regina so close by.

Regina stepped back and smirked when she saw the clouded expression on Emma's face.

Emma cleared her throat and blinked a few more times before continuing, "Uhm… Oh. Two. I'm not having a lunch date. Ruby is just a good friend, and a good co-worker."

When Emma saw Regina's expression hardened again, she can't help but took it even further. "I swear. Wait. You're jealous, aren't you?"

Regina huffed.

"And three. I know how much you like your town organised, Madame Mayor. I've not been abandoning my stack of paperworks. It's just been a little crazy, since Zelena, and then there's my mother's labour, and of course my baby brother. But I told Ruby I would help with the paperworks." Emma tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Very well." Regina scoffed.

Emma smiled and approached Regina to give her a sweet chaste kiss on her lips before she bid her goodbye.

"I'll see you soon."

That's all Emma could say, all she could promise. After all, she couldn't make a promise she wouldn't be able to keep, could she?

_Yeah. I'm not sorry I kissed her. I'm sorry because I won't be able to. And in the end my ego will break her heart. Great job Swan, break the heart of the woman you love, just because you're a narcissistic who couldn't help but always try to fix other's people problems. Just fricking great._

_Hell. I just broke Regina fricking Mills' heart. _


	10. Sixth Day

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you for your awesomeness! Today is a double update, I hope you like it. Enjoy. PS: Any grammar and spelling mistakes are mine x_x**

* * *

**Chapter 10 — Sixth Day**

For once, Emma was grateful she woke up in her own bed in the loft. Sure, she was awakened by the sound of her baby brother's crying. But nothing beat waking up in your own bed. She took a quick shower to wake herself completely, before pondering over what she plans to do today. She only has two days left, and in a way, in _her own_ way, she already says her goodbye to the people she loves most.

She already spent one perfect day with her son. She already spent one day being a daughter for her parents, and a big sister for her baby brother. She even got them to talk about the hardest issue that has been hovering over their heads for a few years. Yeah, in her own way, she was saying goodbye to her parents.

She talked to Regina, which intermittently led to other things… and in the end, Emma managed to do the one thing she never wants to do. She broke Regina's heart. She will break it in two days time. Or she already broke it by letting Regina into her life, by kissing her senselessly like that.

_Urgh. _

Today's plan is a simple one. She wants to visit Neal's grave, alone, and then she wants to go to the castle and stayed there, writing a few goodbye notes for her family.

Yeah, simple.

After she ate David's cereal (just to piss him off by quarrelling like a child would to one's father), and played with James while her parents were eating, she was off for the day.

She decided to walk to the cemetery, because today is one of the rarest day that ever graced Storybrooke. It was not too cold and perfect for a walk around. She hasn't said goodbye to Neal properly. With a cup of hot coffee in her hands, she hummed along the way and thought about this small town she has grown to love.

It's amazing how her life changed literally in a blink of an eye. One second she was holding the door knob because someone rang the bell, and the next Henry was standing there, and in the next second after that, literally bringing her _home_. To her parents, to him, and more importantly, to Regina. Whose heart will be broken.

_Just great. _

Once she arrived in Neal's grave, she sat on the side while grazing the tombstone gently with the tip of her fingers. The textures of the granite soothed her.

"Hey Neal. If you're up there, and if you can hear me… man, I feel so silly talking like this." Emma huffed. "I— I'm sorry that you died, trying to protect me and Henry, and if you thought I haven't forgiven you… well… you were wrong. I forgive you. It's tiring, holding onto a grudge, especially holding a grudge to someone who is not in this world anymore. I just want my life to be my own, you know. Not dictated by some 'higher' power at work, or destined by some long lost prophecies or something."

Emma sighed. It was hard, letting go of that anger that has kept her going all these times. "But I guess if you didn't do that to me, I won't be here, cursed, with only two more days to breathe… and saying goodbye to all the people I love, and realise how letting go of all the source of anger is better than… trying to say goodbye directly."

Emma suddenly laughed. "You would say I gave up too easily. I didn't actually. I'm fighting this curse every seconds I have left. With what I knew. So I'm fighting it by giving a chance so that my life may mean something once I fell asleep. I even think about writing them a note, a letter of some sort."

"It's funny. I've been dreading the moment I'll die. Maybe abandoned on the side of the road, like when I just got into this realm. Maybe a quick death from struggling against the person I am supposed to catch, or even when I was in the Enchanted Forest, there were all these creatures haunting us. Trolls, ogres, fairies, I don't know. I was scared the whole time I was there. People said that's where I was born, but… I don't even feel that way. My home is here, in Storybrooke. With Henry, with my parents, oh and you have to meet my little brother. He's the cutest baby ever. My mum really did a great job with him and we're trying to be a family. It's weird, you know, having parents with the same age and all that. I really wish you were here, Neal."

Emma smiled sadly and sipped her coffee. "I would have loved for you to know Henry more. Even though we didn't work, we can still be friends you know. Maybe I would see you sometimes soon. Henry was under a sleeping curse and the doctors pronounced him dead after one day. So maybe I'll die soon. Or I'm doomed in my own tiny little imagination where there are these versions of the people I love who talks back to me, when actually they are just my subconscious. Weird, isn't it."

"Yeah, that reminds me. I need to fill a paperwork in the hospital. Thank you, Neal. For giving Henry a chance to live the life that he deserves, even though you sacrifice yours for it. You're his hero. You're everyone's hero. You saved Storybrooke from Zelena. Once again, thank you. And… maybe I'll see you soon." Emma said sheepishly.

She got up, took her coffee and started to walk in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

By her own luck predicament, after she finished taking care of her business in the hospital, she bumped into none other than the infamous Captain Hook on her way to Granny's.

"Swan!" Hook said while leering at her like she's some kind of object for his eyes.

"Hook," Emma nodded curtly, only briefly acknowledging his presence.

"You're missing these past few days, I haven't got to see you, love." He flirted.

"Yeah, I don't care." Emma stated.

"That's how you thanked the man who brought you to your parents?"

"That was the right thing to do, Hook."

"Yeah, see. I was hoping for some more action to back up your sentence." Hook invaded her personal space.

Emma subtly walked a little bit faster to evade Hook's movement.

"Oh come on, love. Don't be a prude," Hook teased as he caught up to Emma.

"Stop disturbing me or I'll arrest you." Emma stated firmly.

It turned out, the pirate didn't know anything about manner. When Emma finished the last sentence, he chose that exact moment to grab her wrist and turned her body so that they were flushed onto each other. He then used his good hand to cup Emma's face.

Emma tried to push him away but his hook was circling her waist, and if she tried to move, the hook will ruptured her clothes, or worse, her body. "Let go of me!" Emma hissed angrily. "Hook, I'm not playing with you. Let. Go."

"Just a taste?" He raised one of his eyebrow suggestively.

Emma was angry. She didn't have time for this. "So help me God if you didn't let go of me this instance," Emma clenched her teeth, "you are going to have two hooks."

"My my, feisty aren't we. And kinky," Hook licked his lips.

_That's it, filthy pirate._

Emma focused herself, and thought about her family, Henry, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and the newest member of the family, James. She focused on her family (even though she was super mad at that time) and tried to summon the magic that has been gurgling in her stomach and then she tried to push Hook away. The key phrase was _tried_.

She ended up in Regina's office with a bright blue light surrounding her body. While the brunette was in a meeting with Tink. Talked about interruption.

_Oops. I didn't even calculate Regina killing me before succumbing into the eternal sleep. _

"Uh… Uhm… I…" Emma tried to spit out the words in her mind while two pairs of confused eyes were staring at her like she's some figment of their imagination. "I— uh— I'm sorry, I gotta go." Emma said abruptly as she tried to get out of Regina's office in big steps.

"Miss Swan."

Hearing Regina calling her name like _that_ was enough for Emma to freeze and drop everything she was doing.

"Emma," Regina said a little bit softer, without the harsh sexiness she used just seconds ago.

And that, that was enough for Emma to turn back and face the former fairy and the former queen. She grimaced when she realised how strange it must have looked like. _I must've been going crazy. We kissed once, and I'm definitely whipped. _

"Hey Tink, Regina."

"Hey Emma," Tink winked.

_Did she just wink?_

"Will you tell me what that was all about?" Regina asked. She got out of her chair and approached Emma.

Tink just turned her chair so she could look at the pair amusedly.

"I— it was nothing, really."

"It was clearly bothering you, and the emotion you felt was enough to make you come here," Regina took one of Emma's hand and wrapped it with hers. The touch made Emma relaxed a bit more.

"I was just, thinking about— my family. I was annoyed and I wanted to get out of the situation. I called out my magic to help me and… ended up here." Emma grimaced.

"Have I ever let you down Regina?" Suddenly Tink said fiercely.

Emma frowned. What the hell was the fairy talking about.

"Technically, you had." Regina pursed her lips as she turned to look at the fairy, but kept hold of Emma's hand.

Much to Emma's surprise, Tinkerbell laughed. "I'll show myself out. Have fun, you two." With that, Tink stood up, walked briefly past the pair and got out of Regina's office.

When the door was closed behind them, Regina led Emma to sit on the couch. Emma was still sporting the frown she expressed when Tink said her cryptic line.

Regina suddenly chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

Emma was at loss of words, and she did the only thing she knew how. She blushed.

Regina smiled and she leaned towards Emma to give her a sweet chaste peck on her lips before she explained Tink's presence.

"She was confirming something for me."

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you asked me about Robin?"

"Who's Robin?" Emma frowned, again.

"He's… the guy that I've been… getting to know." Regina tried to put this delicately.

"Oh, your soulmate."

"About that, Tink said it was possible that the fairy dust that she used to lead me to him was… _dusty_."

"What do you mean?"

"It might be one of Rumple's or Blue Fairy's hand at play." Regina stated.

Emma understood very well the feeling of being trapped. She doesn't understand how they have the heart to lead and manipulate another human being just for their entertainment purposes.

"Long story short, he might not be my soulmate at all." Regina stated clearly.

"Okay…" Emma still didn't know why Regina is telling her all this. "I— I don't want to be impolite, but… why are you telling me this?"

"I'm getting to it. Patience, Emma."

Emma tried to throw the frown she's been sporting but jealousy kinda make it hard to do so.

"Did you remember when you were using your magic to protect my heart?"

Emma nodded solemnly. She doesn't want anyone to walk around without his or her heart. It was too… grim. Suddenly her nerves snapped up. "Why? What happened with your heart?"

"No, nothing happened. It's still here. You made sure of it," Regina stated softly.

"Okay… then…?"

"For that particular magic to happen, there has to be some kind of connection between the protectee and the protector of the heart. Tink confirmed it for me. She said we're… connected."

"Connected how?"

"I don't understand it myself. But… come to think of it, I chose you to protect it, and you chose to do so. I'm just hoping you still feel it was a wise decision, not one that was beyond your control."

"I'll do it again." Emma stated simply. "I'll always choose you and Henry. Always"

_This is why I really shouldn't use my magic. I ended up… well… if I didn't die of organ failure I positively believe Regina would kill me because I didn't tell her things._


	11. Seventh Day

**Chapter 11 — Seventh Day**

Emma chose to… simply relax on her last day as a waking human being. One who could still control her limbs and her brains to have a natural sleep cycle. Because yesterday was so hectic, what with being emotionally fragile over a tombstone, being so pissed off at Hook, and then startled by Regina's revelation. Yeah, she just wants one peaceful day.

Ironic, isn't it. Tomorrow morning she will be asleep, forever. Well, before her organ gave up on her, or by some miracle, someone woke her up with True Love's Kiss. And the last day she just want to spent it… peacefully.

So today, she wrote.

She went to one place she knew will give her some peace. She went to the abandon cabin in the edge of the forest she found about a year ago while she was trying to find the ever missing Pongo. She brought all the things she needs there. Papers, envelopes, and pen. With some refreshment for herself. Bear claw, orange juice, and sandwiches for lunch.

She drove her bug to the edge of the forest where the cabin was built and walked briefly while bringing all the stuff inside. The cabin was small. There was a nice couch and a coffee table, a small designated fireplace for kitchen, and a very basic plumbing.

Once she has settled down, she wrote until her hand was numb. She wrote until her tears was blurring all the lines. She wrote until everything was off her chest.

And she hoped.

She hoped that every letters that she has written would provide enough explanation for the ones she left behind. She hoped that they have it in their hearts to forgive Zelena. And she hoped that they would respect her enough… for not wanting to be a vegetable for the rest of her life (if that is what will happen).

She washed her face slowly and then washed her hands to munch on her lunch. While munching, she remembered that there are a few of loose strings she hasn't got time to do yet. She pulled out her phone and started texting.

_Emma: Rubes. What's the word on Zelena?_

_Ruby: They said it was some kind of 'house arrest' but knowing Storybrooke, she actually was in a state of 'town arrest'._

_Emma: Ha, that's cute. She doesn't have her magic anymore. What would be the harm, right?_

_Ruby: Emma, some of us are still from the old land. Things worked differently there. _

_Emma: I know, I know. Relax, I'm just kidding. She's okay tough?_

_Ruby: Yeah, she hates being a normal mortal. _

_Emma: Serves her right for threatening my family._

_Ruby: I know how protective you are, Princess. _

_Emma: Don't call me that. Only David get to call me that._

_Ruby: Oh… daddy's princess now, aren't ya._

_Emma: Shut up Rubes._

_Ruby: Whatever Ems. _

Emma laughed. Yeah, she will miss life, in general. She will miss how there are so many feelings one could experience from such a small gesture. She will miss how a simple lingering touch could mean something so much more. She will miss how a smile could brightened anyone's day. Yeah, she will miss all of these.

_Emma: Thanks Rubes. Really appreciated you covering for me and my dad. _

_Ruby: No probs, really. :)_

She sighed. One business taken care of. Next one.

_Emma: Hey Tink. You learnt how to text yet? _

_Tink: Yes, Regina and Ruby have been teaching me._

_Emma: Good. Need to talk to you. You free?_

_Tink: I'm always free. I have no job, remember?_

_Emma: Yeah, about time we changed that, kay?_

_Tink: Really? _

_Emma: Really. I'm one of the big boss around here, in case you haven't notice._

_Tink: You're not. You just happened to be on the good side of __the__ big boss. _

_Emma: Regina?_

_Tink: Yeah, who else. _

_Emma: Haha, doesn't matter. Meet me in Granny's in about half an hour?_

_Tink: Will do._

_Emma: Thanks Tink._

_Tink: No problem Emma. See you in a few. _

Emma smiled. It's strange how she wanted to threaten the fairy the first time they met, but right about now, Tink is the one she chose to protect her secret, at least until it was time for her to spill it to another person in need of the information.

_Definitely head bumped at some point. I'm not __that__ cryptic. I swear._

She looked over the papers spreaded over the coffee table and reached out for the envelopes. She wrote a bunch of letters for five people. Henry, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and of course Little James. Just in case she will be forgotten at some point of her parents' life. Although she doubt it, what with the _I'll find you_ thing they have going on since the first time they laid eyes on each other.

She collected the letters based on the recipient and put them in their addressed envelopes. Oh, and she hoped they could read her handwriting. To be honest, her handwriting was… not that good. She didn't have the luxury of twirling her 's's and dotting her 'i's when she was too concerned about moving in and out from one foster home to another.

When she was sure the letters were secured in her coat pocket, she tossed away the rubbish and cleaned up a bit before walking to her bug. She cleared her minds through her emotional turmoil that has been going on for a while now and drove straight to Granny's.

Realising that she was still hungry, she ordered her usual to one of the waitress and waited for Tink to appear. True to her words, the blonde fairy appeared as cheery and smiley as ever.

"Hey Tink, over here," Emma waved to the fairy. Former fairy.

Tink grinned widely as she slid into the booth and sat opposite of Emma. "Hey, what's up?"

"You wanna order first?"

"Uh yeah, I'm starving."

After a waitress took Tink's order, Emma started. "Hey sorry it was so sudden. I kinda need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured."

"First, official business. Do you want to be one of my dad's Deputies? I know you've been helping Ruby around." Emma asked to the point.

"With salary and benefit and all that?"

"Well… the money will be more than enough I suppose, especially if you live alone. My dad needs the help. The benefit is… you get to really know our town's pet. They go missing a lot, and by a lot I meant _a lot_."

Tink laughed out loud. "Okay, I'll help you guys out. Ruby's one of the part timer Deputy as well, right?"

"Yeah, she's been helping me since my little brother was born." Emma smiled at the thought of Little James.

"Thanks for the offer Emma. Now I could find an apartment or I don't know, anything, and not seeing Blue everyday would be the best gift, ever!"

Emma shook her head while laughing at that comment. It was absurd to imagine the Blue Fairy who looked so much like a nun could do something so unthinkable. But hey, who is she to know who is good and who is evil in this town. It was a matter of how they perceive their happy ending and in which line they stand by their morality.

Anyway, after they finished laughing, Emma moved on to a much serious matter.

"Hey Tink, I kinda need your help on something more personal. Will you help me?"

"Course I will. Anything for you, so that the big boss won't be mad at me," Tink winked.

"Seriously Tink. We haven't even gone on a date yet. And I don't think I'll be able to take her on a date, for that matter," Emma explained grimly.

"What? Why?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"What? Don't say you're dying or I'll kill you myself!" Tink flabbergasted.

"Uhm…"

"Oh my God, Emma! You didn't!"

"I'm not _exactly _dying. It's just that… I'm kinda cursed?"

"Now you're asking _me_ if you're cursed?"

"Lower your voice," Emma hissed. Luckily they were in the diner for odd hour so not that many people were inside the building.

"How can you be so stupid?" Tink hissed back.

"I didn't know! It was Zelena's handiwork!"

"Did Regina know?"

"Yes…"

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"She knows… that I'm cursed. She doesn't know how to reverse the curse." Emma admitted sorrowfully.

"True Love's Kiss, right?"

"Yeah."

"Henry?"

"Nope."

"But…"

"Yeah, I know. Regina thought Henry would be able to wake me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't really know for sure, but if my understanding is correct," Emma tilted her head when she saw Tink blowing out her pupils like she was seeing a ghost. "What?!"

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like Regina."

"No. And I didn't."

"You _so _did. You haven't been on a date and she's already rubbing on on you." Tink teased as she smirked.

"Tink…"

"Okay, okay. Continue, please."

"Yeah, Zelena said something about a small object that needs to be lifted from my heart at the same time someone kissed me."

"Regina could do it _when_ Henry kissed you."

"Yeah, I asked Zelena about that too, but she said something about how the spell she made specifically engineered to supersede that fact."

"That wicked witch!" Tink hissed.

"I know," Emma grimaced.

"Is there any loophole?"

"I tried asking her that. She, the _inventor _of the said curse, _doesn't know_. Who does that?!"

"Apparently all the desperate witch," Tink rubbed her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So what is it that you want me to do? Beat the solution of Zelena or something?"

Emma rolled her eyes dramatically. "Nah, I… kind of just need you to keep that information."

"Why?"

"Just in case. And because I don't think I would be able to wake up." Emma cringed.

"You fool!" Tink hissed. "Emma, this is mess up."

"Don't I know it," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"So when will you be gone?"

"In a few hours, give or take."

"What?! What the hell Emma? I'm calling Regina," Tink pulled out her phone from the pocket but Emma's grasp in her wrist stopped her.

Emma shook her head slowly, begging Tink not to do anything. Looking at the desperate soul in front of her, Tink put aside her ego and tried another way to solve the problem. She put back her phone in her pocket.

"Fine. I won't tell her. Did Regina tell you about the connection you two have?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't you tell her everything? That's the least you could do."

"I— I don't want her to try to save me Tink. She would do anything for the people she loves, you know that. I don't want her to let her life goes by as she tries everything to wake me up. It's better if she think there's no way out. I want her to… live. Not holding onto something intangible."

"Ever the White Knight, huh?" Tink's words were playful but her tone was serious.

"Yeah, turns out genetic never lies. One other thing."

Tink glared angrily at Emma. "What else?!"

"Could you help my parents, Henry, and Regina to let me go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know when you cross that bridge."

"You're a coward Emma." Tink stated.

"Yes, I realise that much. Spare me the lecture, I know. Really, I know. Thanks Tink, but I gotta go. Bye Tink."

"Bye Emma. I promise nothing."

Emma gave Tink a sad smile and waved goodbye.

She spent the rest of her day helping her parents with Little James. Her mother decided to cook dinner and she and David decided to play with Little James. They turned on the radio and they danced around while laughing with the baby boy. When the doorbell rang just a few minutes before dinner time, Emma, David and Mary Margaret looked at each other. They didn't expect any company.

David who was still holding Little James opened the door and revealed a cheeky Henry and a very nervous Regina on the other side of the door. He smiled and let them in.

"Hi Gramps. Sorry to just drop by. I missed you guys," Henry said enthusiastically while hugging David, and then Mary Margaret, and lastly, Emma.

Emma smiled and hugged him back.

"Would you want to stay for dinner? There's more than enough for everyone," Mary Margaret said as she pulled Regina to the kitchen to help her.

So by some miracle, Emma was surrounded by her family on her last night being alive. It was everything she ever dreamt of. The warmth of a crowded dinner table, the laughs from bad jokes that were uttered by her father to humiliate her, the pride on Mary Margaret's face when they talked about their past and how they struggled to move past that, the smirk on Regina's face when the two idiots smiled lovingly at each other and said something cheesy, and the joy of laughters from her son. That was everything she has ever wanted.

Now, when she finally has all that, as cruel as destiny is, it wants Emma to let go.

She sent one last text before she went to bed that night.

_Emma: Henry, I love you._

By the time Henry replied, Emma has succumbed into eternal sleep.


	12. The Letters

**A/N: Hi guys sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but when I got the time I'll update with the contents of the letters. Thank you so much for your support. I really loved writing this story. Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 12 — The Letters**

David is a morning person. However late he came home, he always is the first to wake up. He usually checks in on Little James to make sure he's still asleep and doesn't need anything. After that, he will check in on Emma. Usually the soft snore coming from her room would be enough to make him smile in the dawn of morning. Her daughter was a light sleeper, she moves around a lot and on some rare occasion, she wakes herself up by falling from the bed.

At first when he past Emma's room (on his way to check on Little James) and heard nothing, he dismissed his concern. Maybe he was just being too protective. But when he came back and past her room for the second time and it was dead silence, he frowned. He popped his head and saw her daughter was sleeping peacefully, but silently. He scratched his head. It was not like Emma.

That's when his eyes fell into a bunch of envelopes near Emma's body. He frowned, again. Basically everyone knows how Emma feels about writing, so it was a bit odd to find a bunch of tidy envelopes, in her bed, nonetheless. He took a step closer to see what that was.

Upon seeing his name on a post-it notes near the envelopes, his concerned grew even further. The note was simple.

_David, I wrote these letters to explain everything. I knew you always wake up before us and you will be the first to find my letters. Oh and don't be afraid if you couldn't wake me up. Love, Emma. _

He lifted the note from the pillow and took a handful of letters. There were five envelopes, each were addressed to him, Mary Margaret, Henry, Regina, and to his surprise, James. He read the note one more time before he tried to shake Emma awake.

True to what the note said, Emma was sleeping but… David couldn't wake her up.

"Emma, kid. Wake up," David hissed as he shook Emma's shoulder. _That is not a good sign_. "Emma," he tried again. Now he is officially worried. He was deciding in between opening his letter or try to rush her daughter to the hospital. In the end he decided to rush Emma to the hospital. Maybe it was just some kind of light coma or something, but it's best to be safe rather than sorry.

He put the letters inside one of the drawer and ran outside to scrawl a little note for Mary Margaret. He went back to Emma's room and gently carried her and her blanket outside to his truck. Come to think of it, he was speeding the whole time he drove to the hospital.

The hospital was deserted at this hour. But as soon as one of the nurse saw David carrying Emma, they rushed to work. Sometimes having a good reputation is advantageous.

"What's wrong?" One of the nurse hurriedly asked David.

"I couldn't wake her up."

"Let us do our job, you stay here." The nurse pointed on the stiffy chair for David to sit while he waited for their words about Emma condition.

About ten minutes later, Dr. Whale approached David. However much he loathe the doctor who has hurt her family, hell, he even slept with Mary Margaret, he knows that professionally speaking, Whale was the best man for the job.

"Sheriff, Emma is in a deep coma. Her vital is stable for now, but… I think it's best if you and your family say goodbye to her."

"What?! She was okay last night. You're wrong! Check again." David felt her anger rise.

"She's unresponsive, David. I suggest you do what I told you." Whale shook his head and turned his back, then he walked away from David.

_The letters_, David thought. It didn't make sense. David then asked one of the older nurse to keep an eye on her daughter before sprinting out of the hospital to his truck. He drove as fast as he could without hurting anybody or anything, and by the time he went back to the loft, Mary Margaret was already awake with Little James on her arms.

"David, where were you?"

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart," David said half-heartedly before moving to kiss his wife chastely and kiss his baby boy on his little forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"It's… Emma. She's in a deep coma, and I came here to read her letter."

"What? What letter? How is she in a coma? Slow down, you didn't make any sense." Mary Margaret said quickly although her eyes started to water.

"Come here," David took the baby boy in his arms and walked briefly to put him in his crib before grasping Mary Margaret's hand and led her to Emma's room.

He opened the drawer he stuffed the letters into and gave the one with Mary Margaret's name to his wife. He grabbed the one with his name on it and sighed audibly. There's no turning back once he read the letter.

"What's going on David? Where's our daughter?" Mary Margaret's voice shakened, her expression was full of fear.

"Listen to me, Mare. When I woke up this morning, I past by this room and saw Emma. She was too… silent. Usually she would shuffle or toss around and make some noises. Because of that, I walked in and found out that I couldn't wake her up," David voice wavered. "I— I took her to the hospital and… and Whale said that we should say our goodbye," his eyes were full of unshed tears. One of his hand was holding onto his wife's upper arm while the other was clutching tightly onto his letter.

"It's not possible David. She was okay. Yesterday she was healthy."

"I know, Mare. I know." David reached out and hugged his wife tightly. They stayed like that for a while before wiping their tears away.

"Should… should we open this?"

"I don't know… I really don't know. There are another letter, for James, Henry, and Regina." David whispered.

"We should call her," Mary Margaret stated.

David nodded.

Once Regina and Henry arrived, David and Mary Margaret explained the situation and David gave the letters to the owner. He decided that he will put James' letter away for when his son is old enough.

"Henry's kiss should wake Emma up," Regina stated after they finished the explanation.

"Huh?"

"Emma came to me a few days ago and she said she was cursed. Well, as we all know, curses can be broken by True Love's Kiss. Seeing how we established that Henry is Emma's True Love, Henry just need to kiss her."

"It seems… too easy." Mary Margaret mumbled under her breath. "If it's that simple Emma will not write these letters," Mary Margaret pointed to the letters that sat on their laps.

"Mum, Emma… she— she sent me this unusual text yesterday night. Grams might be right." Henry's voice quavered. "Will Ma wake up? What if I tried and failed?"

"We have to try, Henry. It's the least we could do." Regina stated trying to be calm about the whole ordeal. She stepped closer to her son and tried to calm him down. It's not a burden anyone would ever hope on a twelve years old.

"Whale said Emma doesn't have much time," David reminded them solemnly.

"Go. I'll catch up later. I still have to wait for the sitter to come," Mary Margaret said with a sad smile etched on her lips.

David nodded as he kissed his wife goodbye and gestured for Regina and Henry to follow him.

By the time Henry, Regina, and David arrived in Storybrooke Hospital, the nurse ran to catch up on David. She told them about Emma's condition, which worsened every hours she stayed in coma.

"This doesn't make any sense," Regina gritted her teeth when they saw Emma's pale lifeless body. The only thing that indicated she was still alive was the soft beeping coming from several machines inside her room.

Henry bravely approached Emma's side. "Mum," Henry called Regina without looking at her.

"Yes, Henry?"

"What if I failed?"

"It's okay. But it will suck, and Emma might die." The only thing Regina could offer her son is honesty.

Henry took a step back and turned towards his Mum and Gramps. "I'm scared."

David knelt in front of the young man, grabbed his shoulder and said, "Me too. But we have to be brave. We have to try."

"Mum?" Henry looked up to his mother.

Regina nodded. "Yes, Henry. Your grandfather is right."

"Will— will you guys hate me if I fail?"

"No, Henry. We will always love you, no matter what." Regina said as she approached Henry and hugged him.

"Okay," Henry took a deep breath before exhaling audibly. "Here goes nothing."

David and Regina went out to give Henry privacy.

Henry took a step forward and gripped Emma's hand. "Ma, what did you do now? I just got all of you back and you did this," he gestured to all of Emma. "We agreed not to read your letter, not right now. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. Please… please come back Ma. Please. We need you, we love you. Even my Mum loves you, she just doesn't realise it yet. So, come back to us Ma." Henry's eyes watered. "Please…" he whispered.

"I love you so much," Henry leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek. His eyes was blurred with his tears. When nothing happened, his tears fell down onto Emma's pale cheek.

"Ma… don't leave me…" Henry was a sobbing mess by now. "Please…"

Outside the room, David slumped onto the floor once he realised Henry's kiss didn't do anything.

Regina was hyperventilating. She was sure Emma said that Henry's kiss would wake her up. She saw Whale approaching from afar and sped up to him.

"How long does she have?" Regina growled at the loathsome doctor.

"One, two days max." Whale almost squealed like a little girl.

"Are you sure?" Regina growled again.

"Y— yes."

"David, get Henry. We're going home now." Regina ordered and they moved fast.

It was rather a simple plan, really. Regina ordered the Uncharmings to read their letters, hoping that there would be clue to how to reverse the curse. She then went home with Henry and tried to sort off her own feelings.

Yeah, she would try to wake her son's biological mother, even if it's the last thing she does.


	13. Henry and Regina

**Chapter 13 — Henry and Regina**

Henry opened his letter. He pulled out the papers inside and when he did, a photograph fell on his laps. It was a photo of him and Emma, in the castle. They were both wearing a matching grin on their lips. Henry's tears shed again. He hasn't read the letters yet but his heart already clenched so hard it hurt. He started reading.

_Henry, _

_I love you. Please always remember that. _

_Let me begin by… telling you that if I could change all this, I would. But I already asked Zelena and your mother about the curse and True Love's Kiss, and if you're reading this, I guess I didn't find any solution. The curse happened when Zelena tried to take your heart that morning on the loft. You didn't remember why Zelena wants your heart. But I'm glad you didn't. You regain your memory after that event. _

_If you've tried to kiss me and it didn't work out, it's okay. I'm telling you it's okay. I'm sorry. Our love will always be enough for me, but it can't be used to break the curse because Zelena made it so. Please don't be mad at Zelena. She already received her proper punishment. _

_Please Henry, it's okay, and it will be okay. You have your mother, your grandparents, and your baby uncle. They will love and cherish you every seconds of your life, and I will live through your memories. _

_I hate that I wouldn't be able to meet your girlfriend (or boyfriend) and humiliate you in front of them. I hate that I won't be there to see you be a Charming spawn that you're destined to be. You always are the best of us all Henry. You are our hero. You are the truest believer. _

_But I'm grateful that you appeared on my doorstep two years ago. I'm grateful to have known you as a very bright little boy who is in his journey to become a brave young man. I'm grateful that you grew up being loved by Regina, and I'm grateful that you will continue to grow up surrounded by the love you deserve. I'm grateful to have spent these two years being your mother. It is a privilege, Henry. _

_Always be good to your mom, okay? She has been through so much, and she deserves her happy ending. It's about time for her. And please take care of her, she will try anything and everything to bring me back, but remind her that not every problems have solutions. Don't let her forget that she deserves her happy ending, kay? _

_Learn to love from your grandparents, they know so much about it. But I think you already know that. They're great, sometimes a bit cheesy, but they meant good. And remind them that your baby uncle will need them every steps of the way. Don't let them let go of their son, like they did me. _

_If there's time, the answer was actually simple, Tink will know. If there's not enough time for me, remember that you are loved Henry, and it's okay, and it will always be okay. _

_Remember Henry, we are what we choose. Choose wisely, always. _

_I love you, above and beyond. _

_Love, Emma. _

After Henry finished reading his letter twice, Henry ran to his mum's room only to find her a sobbing mess on her bed. Henry approached cautiously, not wanting to spook his mum accidentally and made her threw a fireball or something. Henry climbed the bed and sat next to her before he put his arm around her waist and snuggled close to her side.

When Regina's breathing became regular again, Henry softly started, "Mum, we need to talk to Tink."

"Why, Henry?"

"Emma told me so."

Regina gasped at Emma's name but recovered quickly. "You could use my phone to call her, dear. Please open the door if she rang, okay?"

"Okay Mum. Is it okay if I stay here for a while before calling Tink?" Henry looked up. Her mother looked so sad, so broken.

"Of course, Henry. I would love nothing more."

They fell into comfortable silence, with Regina still trying to calm her breathing every once in a while because her tears seemed to have a mind of its own. Everytime she thought about Emma, her tears was threatening to fall down.

"I have a feeling Emma will wake up Mum," Henry said softly while he burrowed deeper into his mother's side.

"I— I don't know Henry. It seems impossible, but I would love it if she woke up." Regina uttered her broken hope.

"I think she will, but it won't be by my kiss."

"I hope you're right Henry."

"I will call Tink. I'll call you down when she has arrived." Henry kissed Regina's cheek before letting go and started moving to grab the phone.

Regina smiled sadly while she watched her son moving around her room. When he's out of sight, Regina's eyes fell upon Emma's letter and the photograph inside the envelopes.

It was of her and Emma kissing Henry on both of his cheek simultaneously while Henry scrunched his nose from the affection his mothers gave him. Regina forgot who took that picture but they looked happy. They looked like a family. It was taken aboard Jolly Roger, so much for irony.

Her eyes went to the letter. The scrawl that is Emma's handwriting stood there. Threatened to spill her tears over and over again. She started to read it, again.

_Regina, _

_I'm sorry I don't get to be your happy ending. For what it's worth, I think… No, I __know__ you're mine. You're my happy ending Regina. _

_When you said that you want me to be yours, I couldn't help myself. And I will forever regret that I didn't regret that moment, not one bit. If I know how to get out of this curse just to be with you for one more seconds, I would give anything Regina, everything. But I don't know how. And I don't think I would live long enough for that to happen. I'm sorry Regina, I truly am. _

_If you ever talk to Tink, she will give you another letter from me when it's time. _

_I'm sorry I lied to you about my said curse. I did it because I don't want to break your heart, but I knew now that I'm a coward and an idiot. I already broke your heart by succumbing into eternal sleep, or worse, death. There's not enough words in this world to enunciate how sorry I am that I broke your heart, Regina. _

_I'm sorry that I won't get to kiss you again. I'm sorry that I haven't experience the privilege of seeing you when you get up in the morning, or taking care of you while you sick. But I hope you find love again, Regina. Even if it's not with the forest vigilante dude._

_If you could, please forgive your sister? She didn't know the cure either. She made it so that I was immune to Henry's kiss. That's why Henry's kiss didn't work (if you have tried). Not to mention there's a piece in my heart that needs to be magically removed for the curse to undo. _

_Thank you for being such a good mother for Henry. It ease my guilt for giving him up, even though I still felt the guilt every now and then. You are the best mother anyone could ever imagine to have. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise, Regina. Please take care of him for me. Henry loves you, you know. I just realised it now, but I think when we were living in New York, he always was the one who subconsciously knew there's something wrong, a piece that didn't quite fit, a hole that was missing, when you weren't with us. He loves you deeply Regina. The kid has infinite capacity to love. And that's because you raised him up. _

_I know I'm reaching here but if you wouldn't mind please keep an eye (or two) on my mother and father. I love them, but God, they are magnets for trouble. Don't pout now, I know you love them too. Once again, thanks for saving my parents every now and then. However much they fault me, I will always love them. Parents have that effect on you, you know. _

_And please visit Little James if you have time. I positively believe he would adore you. He's such a sweetheart, and basically he's a mini me, but a boy. Please take care of him like I would? _

_And lastly… Thank you Regina. For everything. You are this one constant in my life that I ever had. You are my rock. _

_And know… that you're loved. _

_Love, Emma. _

Regina wiped her tears away. Stupid idiot. If Emma knew the kiss wouldn't work, why didn't she tell Regina earlier? Stupid ignorant fool. Regina remembered Henry was contacting Tink and she took relief on the fact that she ordered everyone to read their letter in detail. Well, as best as they could, considering the messy scrawl that is Emma's handwriting.

Regina scoffed.

She wiped the rest of the tears away and cleaned her face before moving downstairs. As expected, Henry was waiting anxiously for Tink's arrival while bouncing his legs impatiently on the sofa. The second the doorbell rang, Henry jumped out of the sofa and ran towards the door. He opened it enthusiastically and let Tink in.

"Hey Tink," he greeted.

"Tinkerbell," Regina greeted the former fairy.

Tink smiled sadly, took a step forward and went inside the mansion. "Where's Emma?"

"She's in the hospital." Henry started to explain. "She's cursed, and I tried waking her up but I don't think I can. I think it has to be her True Love like Grams and Gramps True Love."

"Yeah she told me that much, Henry. How much time do we have?" Tink encouraged Henry to continue.

"I don't know, about one or two days? I think it's because the sleeping curse works differently here with magic being weaker than it is in the Enchanted Forest."

Tink nodded. "It makes sense. That's why Emma was telling me things," she mumbled.

"So do you have any idea who her True Love is?" Henry asked. "Is it Mum?"

Regina's eyes went wide at Henry's confession. "I— I don't know Henry. I haven't figured it out, to be honest."

Henry smiled sadly. He didn't want to push it. He knows his mum was trying to sort out her feelings for Emma. For a second Henry thought back to the day he held his mother's heart on his hand. When he has asked about Emma, the heart spread its warmth and beat faster, as though the heart understood his question better than the owner.

"I think that's all I know. I'm gonna call Grams and Gramps, maybe they have new information from the letter," Henry said wisely. "I'm going to be on my room, Mum."

"Okay, thank you sweetheart," Regina nodded at her son who has grown so much since she last saw him.

As soon as Henry was out of sight, Regina squinted her eyes at the blonde fairy. "Spill it out, Tinkerbell."

Tink tried to look at everywhere but Regina's eyes. This is what she dreaded. The queen's pressure. "I can't."

"Tink."

"I seriously can't. I promised Emma."

"And she's lying helplessly in a hospital bed. She broke my son's heart. The least you could do was telling me what she told you." Regina hissed angrily.

"Calm down, Regina. I— if you're serious about all this, I need to ask you a question." Regina glared at her, but Tink decided to continue. "Do… do you love her?"

Regina was stunned. She expected her son to ask the question, but not the fairy. She took a deep breath before she started her train of thought. Sometimes it's hard to see behind all the facade they sported. But underneath all that, she cares about the infuriating blonde. If she didn't, she wouldn't answer Emma's question with such honesty. She wouldn't say it out loud that she wants her to be her happy ending.

Feeling so small, Regina whispered a soft "Yes" to Tink, as her tears fell down when she realised the stupid idiot broke her heart and mended it at the same time, if that's even possible.

Tink handed Regina an envelope with her name written on top of it.


	14. Mary Margaret and David

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for all your support! I'm glad you liked the story. We only have two chapter left and an epilogue after this chapter :) Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 — Mary Margaret and David**

By the time Regina and Henry went home, David and Mary Margaret was emotionally spent. They hated the fact that this is the third time they're losing Emma, it's not even funny anymore.

When Mary Margaret took a shower, David decided to read his letter. To his surprise, when he opened the envelope, there's another smaller envelope inside that was addressed to him and Mary Margaret. He pulled everything out and he was surprised when he saw two photographs slipped off.

One was their selfies when they were doing absolutely nothing on the station. It was taken a few days before their journey to Neverland. Emma was smiling while David kissed one of her cheek. It was bittersweet. At that time Emma was starting to _believe _rather than _know _that David is her dad. The other one was a photo of their little family, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, and Emma at the diner. It was Ruby who took it. They were smiling and goofing at each other after a family dinner. They looked… normal.

David smiled sadly before he put the new envelope aside and start reading his letter.

_David, _

_Well, I guess I learn and adapt to call you Dad, because everytime I closed my eyes, I already think of you as my father. I think deep down, you're everything I've ever dreamt as a father. You're kind, you're gentle, you're understanding, you listen, but most of all, you would do everything to protect your family. And I'm glad I'm, or… was, a part of all that. _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the curse, I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want you to have to think that the only thing you've ever done as my dad was letting me go. To be honest dad, I don't know if I will ever wake up. There's this small piece of the spell in my heart that needs to be removed at the same time as the True Love's Kiss. The removal part would be pretty easy considering you could ask Regina to do that, but the True Love's Kiss was… I don't know. The person I've ever loved (beside Neal) are the one with their names etched on the envelopes you found. _

_Sometimes I envy you and Mum. You guys are so in love with one another. But sometimes I hate you guys for it. Sometimes Mum put you first, when she should've put __me__ first. You too. Sometimes you do that. And I hate you guys for it. But when I see the side of you and Mum who are so in love, I wonder. Will I ever experience love like that? The one where you're partner, equal. I'm babbling now. _

_I guess it's easier to talk to you because… you always listen. You were always there, although Dad, seriously, your sense of bravery needs to be dial down a notch or something. It's not cool that you were willing to spend the rest of your life in Neverland. No more hiding things from anyone, okay? _

_I hope you and Mum and Little James would be a happy little family that you've ever dreamt of. Maybe he will grow up as charming as you. Don't forget to check in on Henry every once in a while. He loves and adores you, and he looks up to you Dad. And whatever you do in the future, don't let go of Little James like you did me. He deserves a good life with a loving family, and you guys are so full of love I doubt he will grow up lacking love. _

_About Mum… could you always remind her that it's not okay to put you first and then your children after? And Mum is always so stubborn, I guess I get that from you guys as well. Please take care of her? _

_And… be good to Regina. She's changed. She's a beautiful person, inside out. And before you asked, yes, I do love her, Dad. If I have all the time in the world, I will marry her. She's the one Dad, she just is. If I had had the time, I would've loved for you to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. She's my equal, but… but um, I don't know if she feels the same way I do. We never got the chance to figure things out because by the time everything is cooling down, I will be asleep (hence why you're reading this). I hope you're okay with all these. _

_Thank you for being my dad for a brief period of time. Turns out I've cherished every moment I could with you, and that's a dream came true for me. _

_I love you Daddy._

_Love, Emma. _

David hands were shaking by the time he finished reading it. The thick stubbornness of his gene and Mary Margaret's combined is rather… _annoying_. Emma could've woken up by now if she had told David the truth. It's simple. They need to talk to Regina. And he hoped there's still enough time to wake Emma up.

He realised that the loft was a little bit too calm before he heard a soft sobs from the master bedroom. He got up and walked towards his bedroom softly before knocking the door.

"Hey sweetheart, can I come in?"

A stifled sobs and then a squeaked yes was uttered. He opened the door softly and walked inside. "David…" Mary Margaret reached out and hugged him. "I can't believe this. I don't want to let her go, again."

David saw the photographs sitting on the bed in front of his wife. It was of Emma and Mary Margaret with their cheeks touching while smiling their best cheeky grin while looking directly at the camera. The other was a picture of them laughing together in the diner, no doubt it was Ruby who captured that. The last one was the picture David took when Mary Margaret and Emma _tried _to make a family dinner with Henry but it all turned out to be a mess, Emma was having her panic face while Henry and Mary Margaret was laughing. It broke David's heart. Whatever Emma said or wrote or did, she loves Mary Margaret as her mother, even long before they realised who they were to each other.

"I think I know what to do to save her," David whispered softly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, she loves Regina, Mare."

Mary Margaret's eyes bulged wide. "That's what she meant…" Mary Margaret mumbled. "I— I need to read this again. Could you check on James?"

"Sure," David kissed her cheek softly before he strolled down to the nursery.

_Mary Margaret, no— Mum,_

_This is gonna sound odd but… please take care of the others for me? Dad, Henry, Regina, and Little James. _

_You're the first person that has given me a place to call home. A family of some sort, even when we were just roommate. I guess it was fitting, because after all, you're my mother. Sometimes I still hate the fact that I grew up as an orphan, as a lost little girl who dreams of her parents to come rescue her. Sometimes I hate the fact that I was alone this past 28 years of my life, and I made many bad choices. But then when I think about all that with clear head, I— I don't want to trade it for anything because it made me who I am today. Even without knowing who I am, I came through, I pushed all the barriers and I came home, to find you, to find Dad, to find a family. _

_I don't know what I would do if I were in your position on the day I was born. I don't know if I'm going to let my baby go, or to be cursed for eternity just so I could hold my baby everyday and letting an entire realm endured infinite suffering just because of my ego. I didn't know. I still don't know._

_What I do know though, that you were giving me my best chance. I understood that, because I did the same for Henry. I hate that you let me go. You were wrong, you let me go three times. Not once, not twice, but thrice. The first time was when I was a baby, the second time was when you willingly wanted to stay in Neverland if David couldn't get out of that goddamn forsaken island, and the third time was when Pan cursed us all. I hated that you let me go. You shouldn't let me go, I'm your baby. That was me as your daughter speaking. I __hate_ _you for letting me go three times, Mum. _

_If we have all the time in the world, I believe you will try everything to make up for it. But we don't. I'm still trying to forgive you, every minutes of every day, but it seems silly not to forgive you after I myself knew what it meant to have a family, to want to protect anyone but couldn't. _

_So I genuinely say this with all my heart Mum, I forgave you. That's what family do, right? Stick with each other no matter what happened. You have that power over me, you know. You could break my heart over and over and over again, and I will still choose to love you. I've said it before that I loved you because you earnt it, and I stand by it. But there's moments, where I love you just cause. No other reason. _

_You were Mary Margaret, and now you're Mum. It's simple really. _

_Please take care of Dad. He can be a brave idiot sometimes, hurting himself in order to protect his family. Could you tell him that I will forever be his princess? That's all I want from Dad, you know. _

_Please promise me that you would never, never, let go of Little James. He deserves all happiness in the world. _

_Henry. Oh Mum, please love him. He's such a precious kid, I wonder how I could've spawned someone so special like him. On that note, be good to Regina, Mum. I think she was never evil, life just has been so cruel at her, but I think your reconciliation (whatever happened on the Enchanted Forest the whole year I was in New York) meant so much for her, and for you as well. She loves you, Mum. She always has, she always will. _

_And Mum, please know that these past few days I'm happy. I have my family, I have a home, there was no disaster (yet), and then Little James came to the world. I was freakingtasticly happy. I even tasted a little of what might be my happy ending. Yes, Mother, I fall in love. I don't know if you would be happy that I choose her as my happy ending, but I am happy. The only thing I regret was not having the time to woo her as a queen that she is, or do the things that normal couple does. And the only thing I regret more was… breaking her heart. I loathe myself that I broke her heart Mum, it was never my intention to do that._

_I hope you forgive me this time because I didn't have a chance to say a proper goodbye. Now Mum, now you have to let me go, please. _

_I love you Mum. _

_Your daughter, Emma. _

Mary Margaret couldn't hold the tears anymore. Her heart was broken into pieces. Her baby girl. Her baby girl might not wake up. It's not fair. But David was right. Once she wiped her tears away, she went to find his husband. He was in the nursery, watching over James.

"David, we need to talk to Regina, now," Mary Margaret stated firmly.

His husband smiled sadly and nodded before he lifted James into his arms, grabbed the baby bag and taking her hand in his. With determination, the little family hurriedly went to the mansion. Their destiny could be changed by one simple answer from the former queen.


	15. The Calm and The Storm

**Chapter 15 — The Calm and The Storm**

The soft knocked on the door startled Tink. Who didn't know that Regina has a doorbell? She was still in Regina's living room while the brunette sought privacy in her study. She considered for a second before she stood up and walked toward the front door to open it.

Opening the door, she saw a little baby on David's arms and took in Mary Margaret's disheveled appearance.

"Tink?" Mary Margaret's tears-laden voice graced the room.

"Hey, uh… uhm. Regina is in the study, Henry was trying to call you. Do you want to come in?"

_Regina would kill me if this is not a dire emergency situation_, Tink thought.

"May I talk to her alone?" Mary Margaret asked Tink.

"I don't know. You could try," Tink shrugged and turned her attention to the sleeping baby boy and David. "So this is your newborn?"

"Yeah, meet James," David grinned.

Mary Margaret just shuffled past them and walked towards the study before knocking the door softly. When she didn't hear any response, she turned the knob and strolled inside. "Regina."

"Snow," Regina acknowledged the intruder.

"You will wake Emma up." Snow sat opposite of Regina. Her voice as regal as one who was brought up by a queen.

"Do you think I will?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know if she loves me."

"She does."

"My heart is the darkest of them all, Snow."

"No, it isn't. I saw your heart and it was trying to heal itself. It was full of love."

"And you— of all people, wouldn't mind that I love your daughter, your baby girl, your princess?"

"You of all people should know Regina, I wanted you to be happy, I still do. I'm sorry that simple predicament complicates matters we didn't foresee. I— I'm sorry Regina, for killing your mother." Mary Margaret's tried to wipe the tears that fell down. "I think about that everyday."

"We already had this conversation, dear. In your castle, nonetheless, while the ghost of my mother roaming around."

"I still am sorry."

"So do I. Our family's tie is… complicated."

"Yes, but it's simple. The most beautiful thing always is. I want you to be happy, I want Emma to be happy. It's not helping that she's on the verge of dying, but I won't stand in the way of your happiness anymore Regina. It was a mistake for me to be such an egotistical child who wants everything in her life to be perfect. I'm trying to redeem myself for that very mistake."

Regina huffed. "We need to focus on our future, don't we?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Yes, we do. Now, could you please move your ass and wake my daughter?"

"What if I failed?"

"Do you love her, Regina?"

"I— yes."

"Then you won't fail."

Regina sighed audibly as she looked at the envelope in front of her. It was addressed to her, but when she turned the envelope there's another writing. It was a simple request.

_Regina, open this if I'm dead or if I woke up. No in between. Please? Emma. _

"Would you forgive me if I failed?"

"You won't fail."

"Snow, be realistic."

"I'm optimistic."

Their phones chose that very moment to ring so loud it startled them all. The call were both from the hospital. Regina and Mary Margaret looked at each other with dread before picking up their respective phones. They received pretty much the same information. Emma's internal organs has started to fail rapidly and she didn't have much time.

Mary Margaret almost started crying before she noticed Regina sitting on her chair with a defeated look on her face. That was a look that she has never seen before, wait, no, wrong. She's seen it before, when Regina stood over her after she crushed David's heart. Mary Margaret stood up from her chair, circled the table and grabbed Regina's shoulder.

"Regina. Come on, let's get your happy ending."

Regina tilted her head because of the odd way Snow was phrasing her sentence. "Hmm. What do you know dear?"

"Enough. Emma told me. Come on. We need to move before it's too late."

Regina tried to form her lips into a smile but couldn't. Everything was pounding. She is losing Emma, and rapidly at that. She is losing her happy ending because of the masochist way Emma tried to protect her family. She is losing her happy ending because her sister is, or was, powerful enough to think about a spell that was so paradoxical to reverse. She already vowed to wake Emma up. This is about time she gets her happy ending.

She stood up and took the unopened letter with her. "I'm going to go upstairs and explained everything to Henry for a moment."

"We will wait for you." Mary Margaret stated.

Regina took long steps and almost went upstairs to Henry's room before noticing him chatting and playing with the baby in the living room. "Henry, dear. Could we talk for a moment, please?"

David gave Regina a solemn look before turning his head to his wife. He too got a call just a few minutes before regarding Emma's condition. For a little while they said in the living room, waiting for Henry and Regina to return. When they did, the proverbial collective sigh can be heard. They all were anxious.

Regina chose to drive in her Benz with her son and Tink, while the Charmings drove David's truck. They walked on the hospital corridor's in a hurry and as if there were unseen force, everyone suddenly stayed still by the time they stood outside Emma's room. They all looked at each other with so much worries in their eyes. Eventually, Regina broke the silence.

"Snow, David, you could go first. Then Henry. I will be the last. Tink can take care of James for a little while." They nodded solemnly. David handed James to Tink before leading Mary Margaret into Emma's room.

The room was eerie. Machines were beeping softly, and the rise of Emma's chest indicated she was still alive. Although Emma's pale complexion didn't help at all, because she looked like a body without soul. Tubes were everywhere. Putting his arm around his wife shoulder, David squeezed the lithe woman softly. "It's not a goodbye," he whispered. "Regina will wake her up."

"She has to. I don't know what to do if she fails, David." Mary Margaret burrowed a little bit deeper, trying desperately to hold onto the warmth that is her husband.

"Then it will be out of our hands."

Mary Margaret brushed her fingers on Emma's cheek and she leaned down. "I'm sorry Emma. I will try to be a better mother everyday. I love you so much, baby girl," she whispered fervently as she put her lips near Emma's ears. "Please… please wake up." She pressed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead before she changed her position with David so David could say his goodbye as well.

"I love you Princess, come back to us," David said softly and mirrored Mary Margaret's kiss on Emma's forehead before they walked out together.

Looking up at his grandparents, Henry pulled her mum's hand, subtly asking her to accompany him while he tried to say goodbye to his other mother. Regina complied and stood up as well before she and Henry walked to Emma's room. She patted the letter inside her jacket solemnly and stood by Henry's side when he approached Emma's bed.

Even a blind person could see that Emma was struggling. The only indicator that the blonde was alive was the soft beeping from the heart machine, and the soft yet subtle rise and fall of her chest. Regina nudged Henry's shoulder, encouraging him to go on and say his goodbye, in case they will fall into the worst case scenario.

"Ma. I stand by what I said. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. I love you, please come back. I know you love my Mum too. So please… wake up. We can be a family. No, scratch that. We already _are _a family. I love you," he bent down to kiss Emma's cheek softly. Then he stood straight up and wiped a bit of tears that were in his eyes before wrapping his arms around Regina's waist. "I believe in you," Henry mumbled to Regina's middle.

The brunette smiled and ran her hands up and down Henry's back in a soothing motion. "I hope you're right Henry."

"I am always right Mum. I'm your son." Henry deadpanned before he walked out the door and left his mothers alone.

Once the door was clicked behind her, Regina turned to Emma. "Emma, you obtuse fool. Couldn't you see? We are stronger together, and your ignorance is causing all of this drama. _I am _the drama queen, Emma, not you. You don't get to take my role, not now, not ever. No more lying, Emma Swan."

She used her right hand to brush her fingers on Emma's hair, and down to her cheekbone. "You're my happy ending, Emma. You don't get to quit. Yes, I am bossy, but that's why you didn't run away from me. Can't you see it? Can't you see that I've fallen in love with you? Didn't you remember how hard it was for us, that day when we have to let go of your memories?"

Hovering her left hand directly on top of Emma's heart. She concentrated. She felt a very powerful magic inside the heart, and she doubted herself for a second.

_The kid has infinite capacity to love. And that's because you raised him up. _

She remembered Emma's handwriting. She felt the press of papers inside her pocket jacket that is Emma's unopened letter. She felt the coldish skin that is Emma's face on the back of her hand, and she felt the warmth of Zelena's magic spell inside Emma's heart. She doesn't have much time. No, _they _don't have much time.

Regina took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I need you," she whispered softly as one drop of tears fell down from her eyes onto the bedsheet. "I love you, Emma." She cupped Emma's beautiful face, bent down to reach Emma's cold lips with her own, and simultaneously reached out her magic to pull out the piece of magic that was lingering on Emma's heart.

When a rush of white magic spread outward with Regina and Emma in the centre, the small splinter of some kind of wood needle went out from Emma's chest onto Regina's hand. Regina gasped when she felt the rush, and she almost shrieked when she saw the strange looking object on her left hand.

All of the sudden, the machines near Emma's bedside made a very loud and fast beeping noise. Nurses and doctors scurried inside the room while yelling orders to one another. Regina unconsciously tried to stay but someone manhandled her, quite roughly, she might add, and she ended up waiting outside the room and looking through the glass that separated her and her True Love. She heard Henry, Mary Margaret and David shuffling towards her and watched the scene unfold with horror.

After what seems like eternity, Whale and the rest of his nurses suddenly stopped working and they spread away from the room looking very gloom. Regina's chest dropped.

Whale walked towards them. "Sheriff, I did everything I could but, Emma's heart, it stopped working and I couldn't do anything."

"What do you mean you can't do anything?! You can tried to do a CPR! Something, ANYTHING!" David yelled at the doctor.

"It's— not legally possible. Emma signed out a form that stated once her heart stopped working, we are to do nothing." Whale explained quickly. He certainly didn't feel the need to get on the royal bloodlines bad side, but with the queen lurking as well, he is _very _certain he doesn't want to get on their bad side.

"No!" Mary Margaret clasped her hands on her gaping mouth. "No. You have to do something!"

"I can't." Whale stated. "She's dead. I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys very very muchhh for your support! I'm sorry to stop here but this is a story with happy ending :) I hope you like it, Cheers!  
**


	16. My Heart is Yours

**A/N: Hi Guys! Thank you so much for follow/fave/review, you guys are the best. This is the last chapter, and in a few days I'll post the epilogue. I hope the ending is satisfactory though. I'm so nervous... Once again, thank you very much, and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 — My Heart is Yours**

_"__I can't." Whale stated. "She's dead. I'm sorry." _

"Anything that I do will lead to legal problems and—" Whale was trying to explain. Suddenly Whale was levitating in the air and he was choking, gasping for some air.

Regina won't have it. She won't have the Frankenstein stand in her way just because Emma signed a legal binding document in a town where Regina possess almost everything. No. She won't have it.

The rest of her family were gaping with wide eyes when they saw what she did but they didn't reprimand her. That was how much they need and respect Regina. They know (although albeitly wrong) that this needed to be done or else the coward insane doctor won't do anything about it.

She levitated the doctor closed until she was inches from him. "Bring. Her. Back." She said in her best regality and authority, using her persona as the Evil Queen to make sure that the doctor is frightened enough to obey. She dropped her hand that was choking Whale and pointed at Emma. "NOW!" She stressed the word with malice.

Whale took a step back before he yelled some orders to nurses around and all of them started to scurry inside Emma's room as the royal family stand by once again to watch Emma's pale body being surrounded by so many medical personnel. It was chaotic. They were helpless.

It was something they never wanted to experience, ever, again. So when Emma suddenly gasped violently and coughed afterward, they all shrieked excitedly before darting towards Emma, ignoring the scattering nurses who knows enough not to disturb them.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret ran and hugged her baby girl so tightly.

"Mum— can't— can't— breathe."

"Oh my God Emma! You are not to pull this I'm dying card, ever again, young lady!" Mary Margaret shrieked after she pulled away from the hug but kept both her hands clutching Emma's shoulder tightly.

When Mary Margaret backed away and let David took her position, David didn't say anything. He grabbed his baby girl on his arms and embrace her, trying to convey everything he couldn't say at that moment. He put his hand on the back of Emma's head. After they pulled away, Emma wiped her father's tears that was streaming down his face softly and smiled coyly.

Henry was more exhilarated than the others. He hugged Emma and knocked all the air from her body with a big oomph. He was grinning madly, happy to see his mother alive and well. After Henry pulled away, he and his grandparents were beaming at Emma.

Emma took the moment to manage her sitting position, which was pretty awkward and very much uncomfortable. She shifted a bit, and then leaned back on a pillow. Then she realised her family was still staring at her.

"What? Do I have something in my face?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Can't we just appreciate the fact that you're alive? And you have a True Love?" Henry squealed. His excitement was not containable.

The blonde then whipped her head around. She saw her parents, sure. Henry, sure, but she bet her life (okay, not a good metaphor) Henry couldn't wake her up. And that left her with... Regina. The brunette was shifting her weight nervously whilst she was standing next to Henry. Emma blinked away her confusion. That means... yeah, Regina is her True Love.

Seeing the proverbial light bulb lighted on Emma's feature, her parents and Henry silently walked out of the room to inform Tink about Emma's condition and to leave Regina and Emma alone for the very much needed conversation. Tink was still with Little James after all.

"You woke me up," Emma breathed.

"You were dead." Regina stated, trying to be calm.

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You," Regina pointed at Emma's heart. "You. You dare to _die _on me. You left me two freaking letters, one of which only can be opened when you're _dead_ or woken up." She hissed angrily. To emphasize, she pulled the envelope and slapped it on Emma's chest.

Regina glared her deathly glare before continuing, "and you signed a legally binding document that declared you are to be let go! What the hell were you thinking?!" She repeated the slap.

Emma cringed. "I thought I would never wake up, Regina," she said softly. "I know I love you, but you have said that Henry is your one True Love. I thought there is no other option, Regina. And I'm not about to be vegetable who lies on bed for the rest of my life."

"Say that again."

"I don't want to be a vegetable."

Regina shook her head as she put the letter inside her pocket.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows. "Henry is your one True Love."

Regina glared at her.

"You didn't know that I love you?" Emma's eyes widened. "I love you, Regina. I love you."

This time, Regina knocked all the air inside Emma's lung when she lunged herself to embrace Emma.

"I love you," Emma whispered once again while hugging Regina and sunk into her embrace. "You really do need to read the letter."

Regina pulled away and pulled the letter from her pocket again. "This, you mean? The one that could only be opened when you're _dead_?"

"Or waken up. I woke up." Emma said sheepishly.

"You're going to make it up to me for a lifetime, Miss Swan." Regina mumbled before she tore open the envelope.

"I will." Emma whispered softly. "I promise." Emma added. "Just… just read the letter. Do you want to be alone?"

"Scooch."

Emma complied. Regina sat up in the bed next to Emma so their sides were touching. Regina pulled Emma's arm around her so one if it was encircled on her waist. Emma didn't resist at all. She pulled the brunette closer and put her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

Regina started reading while Emma was starting to doze off into sleep.

_Regina, _

_If you're reading this, then… either I'm dead, or I woke up with a True Love's Kiss that I hope is yours. You know why? Because, beside my parents, Little James, and Henry, the person that I love the most in any realm is you, my Queen. _

_When you gave me your heart, I realised something. If I ever were in your position, I would give mine to you, because my heart has been yours for a long time now, I just was too stubborn or too obtuse to realise that I've been falling in love with you for so long. _

_The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. I thought it would go away as time goes by, but oh how wrong was I. Every time I see you, my Queen, I think you give me mini heart attack it was a miracle I survived (until now). Every fight that we fought and then made up, every words you sassed over me, and every lingering glare that you've given me, made me fall in love with you. _

_Yes, my Queen. My heart is yours, now and forever. _

_If I'm already dead by the time you read this, I'm… I'm so so so sorry Regina. I couldn't even convey how much I regret not having a choice that would lead me to live alongside you. I'm sorry that I wronged my privilege and broke your heart. I promise if I die and become a ghost or something, I will always look after you and I will haunt your True Love so that you get your happy ending. _

_If I woke up, and turns out we are True Love, I will thank every gods exist in every realm. I want to be with you, Regina, True Love or not. I chose you, I will always choose you because I want you to be my happy ending. I meant everything I said in the first letter, Regina. I want (or wanted) to be your happy ending more than anything in this world. _

_And my Queen, I love you very much. _

_You deserve the best happy ending destiny could provide. Hell, you deserve the best happy ending that lasted for hundreds of your generation to come._

_You are loved Regina. If I'm not alive to remind you, you just need to look at your, no, our son, Henry. He is and will always be the reason why you deserve everything good, Regina. He is good, kind-hearted, empathic, precocious, charming (ha!), young man that you've raised. _

_I wrote that he has infinite capacity to love. Guess what, my Queen. So do you, because you're the one who taught him how. You love so deeply, with all your heart, with all your soul. If I'm one of the lucky person that happened to be the receiver of your love, you know what that made me? That made me a very lucky bastard. Because if your capacity to love is infinite, you will teach me how to love like that, and that, that will make me the luckiest person ever graced any realm. _

_I think you're the most beautiful person in this world, no, in any realm there is. I think your love is mesmerising, blinding, to those who aren't ready to receive it. I think your love is the most precious thing in the world, Regina. Because you give it with all you got, and Henry (one of the proofed recipient) is the truest believer. _

_I really did hope I woke up though. If I'm dead, once again, I'm so very sorry Regina. _

_I love you. My heart is yours. _

_Yours forever, Emma._

Emma jolted awake when she felt the small body next to her trembling slowly at first, but it became a little bit harder as time went by. She didn't know what to do, so she ran a soothing motion on Regina's back with invisible pattern and waited.

She waited, and waited, and waited. She wanted to wipe every teardrop from Regina's face, but it was no use. The fresh tears kept replacing the ones dropping. She really hated this. She felt helpless. She knew that she was the cause of those tears, and she hated herself for that. She vowed that she would try her best not to be the cause of those tears, ever again, so long as she may live.

When Regina finally calm down, she wiped her tears away and sniffled. Emma pecked her cheek softly and whispered an _I love you _and waited.

"You broke my heart." Regina stated.

"I broke everyone's heart, but yes, I did."

"This is not the time nor the place to be astute, Miss Swan."

"Sorry."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I don't and may not forgive you."

"Why?" Emma was whining by now.

"I don't care. I already has your heart."

"Regina…" Emma really did whine.

Regina smiled softly before she continued. "I will forgive you, but it may happen now or tomorrow or twenty years from now."

"I will make it up to you."

"You better be."

"Give me a kiss?"

"No."

"Reginaaaa…"

"No."

"Reginaaaa… please…"

"Very well. After all you did say please," Regina leaned over and gave Emma a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm tired," Emma whispered as she leaned her forehead against Regina.

"Sleep, my darling." Regina pulled away as she tried to get out of the bed.

"I like it," Emma mumbled but she kept gripping Regina, not allowing her to go.

"Miss Swan, you need your rest," she tried to resist Emma's grip but it was a losing battle. She relaxed herself and eventually they laid in bed with arms tangling.

"I do." Emma closed her eyes.

"What did you like?"

"You calling me like that. I felt like a million bucks."

"You're more than that. You're my darling." Regina whispered.

"Yes, that, and yes I am."

Regina chuckled and then she let herself drifted off to sleep while she held Emma close. And to think the motion started when she _literally _gave Emma her heart. Sometimes destiny's sense of irony is… ceaseless.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Off we go :) Thank you for all the wonderful support throughout this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too. Be awesome!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"James, no."

"Up, up."

"No."

"Up."

"Fine." Emma sighed exaggeratedly before picking up her baby brother.

It has been two years since she almost died of… a splinter of wood in her heart. The mighty Zelena and her toys are not to be taken lightly.

"Mum and Dad are gonna be here any minute. You want to say goodbye to Regina?"

The baby boy nodded enthusiastically and clapped his hands. "Gina."

Emma chuckled at the shortened name. Regina won't admit it but she likes the nickname. Strangely enough, the only one who can say that is James. If Emma tried, she would sleep in the couch for two or three days. She walked to the study, where Regina was trying to finish some of the town's paperwork. She gestured her little brother to knock, and he did, but seeing as he has this small bump he called hands, it was more like a fist knock rather than a soft knock.

"Come in," Regina called out.

Emma opened the door gently and her brother squealed, "Gina," exactly near her ears. She cringed inwardly before walking towards her girlfriend.

"Hey Regina. We're sorry to disturb you. But this gentleman," Emma gestured to James, "wants to say goodbye."

Regina smiled and extended her arms so she could take James from Emma's arms. "Where are you going, little boy?"

"Home. Mamma and Dadda and Monkey." He answered as he cupped Regina's face with his baby fingers.

Regina scoffed. "Okay. Be good."

"I will." He peppered both of Regina's cheeks with wet kisses sloppily.

"He adores you," Emma chuckled.

"I'm adorable." Regina said.

Emma gaped.

"Oh, close your mouth Miss Swan." Then she chuckled. James followed because he likes to hear Regina's laugh. "He agrees." Regina said in between her laughs.

Emma stepped forward and closed the distance. "I love you," she grinned.

"I love you too, darling." Regina stole a quick peck on the lips right before the doorbell rang.

"Oh, this is yours," Emma pulled out an envelope with Regina's name, and of course written with her scrawling she called her handwriting.

Regina took it and let Emma took James from her arms.

"Come on, little brother. Mum and Dad are here." She kissed Regina's cheek before she walked out from the study, closed the door, and went out to greet her parents.

"Sweetie," Mary Margaret greeted as soon as Emma opened the door. "How is my baby boy doing?" Mary Margaret asked the little boy as she took James from Emma's arms.

"Hi Princess." David greeted Emma as he stepped closer and gave her daughter one arm hug. "Champs, you've been good?" David then asked his little boy who was planting wet kisses on his mother's cheek, the same gesture he did to Regina a few minutes ago.

"Dadda. Food."

Everybody laughs. "Of course Champs. Say goodbye to Emma."

"Bye Panda."

Emma grinned. He has been calling her since she brought him this cute little panda bear, and she figured 'panda' is easier to pronounce than 'emma' so she didn't mind.

"Bye little brother. Hey Dad, this is yours and Mum's." Emma pulled out three envelopes for her parents, and for James.

"No parents letter this year?"

"That one is hidden on your loft." Emma grinned.

"Already? When do you have the time?"

"Secret weapon," Emma wriggled her fingers.

David laughed while Mary Margaret chuckled. "We tried to find the last one for ages, Emma."

"But you found it anyway. Isn't that our family motto?" Emma shrugged.

"Okay, I'll find it, you cheesy Princess. Bye kiddo, your mother didn't want to admit it but she's super tired."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, bye Dad. Bye Mum. Drive safe."

"Will do."

Emma closed the door with a click. She smiled. It's funny. She keeps writing five letters once a year. It has been the third cycle of letters and she intends to keep it going. It's her way to remind her family that she loves them. Seeing as she struggled a lot to say the right thing, the letters have been a good way to communicate deeper with the people she loves. The receiver of said letters have told her that she has this way with words, and she enjoyed surprising them every once in a while, so she keeps writing it once a year.

Henry's letter is already on his pillow upstairs.

Emma smiled again. When her parents mentioned the 'parents letter' she distinctively remember the first one she wrote for both of them, the one addressed to "David and Mary Margaret". It was a simple letter, really.

_Mum, Dad, _

_If by some miracle I live through the curse, wherever you are, I will always find you. After all, you're not only my parents, you're Snow White and Prince Charming, and I'm your daughter. So whatever happens, whatever will happen, I will always find you, like I did before. _

_If I didn't make it, Little James will do it for me._

_I love you. _

_Your daughter, Emma. _

Her head snapped out of the memories when she heard Regina's call. She walked quickly back to the study.

"Emma, darling."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Where is my letter?"

"You just got yours."

"The real one."

"Upstairs, in your drawer."

Regina nodded in approval before her face softened and her lips formed a very beautiful smile. She put something on Emma's grasp before she kissed Emma on the lips and whispered, "Yes."

"Yes?" Emma's eyes widened.

"Yes, I will marry you."

Emma pulled Regina into a tight hug and swirled her around. Then she remembered the ring on her grasp and stopped twirling. "May I repeat my request, Your Majesty?"

Regina smiled. "You may."

Emma put the ring in between her thumb and forefinger, presented it in front of Regina before she locked her gaze with Regina and then asked gently, "Regina, I love you, and my heart is yours. Will you do me the honour to spend the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?"

"You do need to talk more often," Regina smirked. "Your recent letter doesn't do your words justice."

"I do talk. I'm talkative."

"Intelligently, I mean."

Emma burst into laughter as she slipped the ring into Regina's ring finger. "I'll try, no promises though."

"Yes, considering you already promised me the most important thing in the world."

Emma chuckled. "I love you."

"You just love it when I call you darling."

"I do."

"I love you too, darling."

**FIN**


End file.
